¡¿Por qué yo! ¡¿Por qué a mi!
by Rikku Redfield
Summary: SesshRin. Rin y Kagome son trasladadas a la universidad de Sendai donde conocerán gente nueva. Pero habrá alguien que se encargue de amargar a la dulce Rin. Cap.9 UP! Rin va a descubrir la locura que es meterse en el oficio de hostelería
1. El primer día de clases

**¡¿PORQUÉ YO! ¡¿PORQUÉ A MI!**

**CAPÍTULO 1: El primer día de clase.**

Rin estaba confusa con el traslado que había hecho junto a su hermana gemela Kagome a la universidad de Sendai. Con la diferencia de que su hermana no parecía haberse perdido.

-¡Genial!– exclamó en voz alta la joven-. Tengo que agradecerle a mi sentido de la orien...

-¿Te has perdido? –preguntó un joven amablemente.

Rin observó unos instantes al joven. Era un chico bastante atractivo con el pelo negro azabache. Pero a la joven morena no le gustaban mucho las citas, puesto que muchos de ellos les daban igual salir con ella o con su hermana. Aún así, ella siempre se mostraba dulce y tierna con todos. Y con él no iba a ser menos.

-La verdad…- dijo sonrojándose- es que sí.

-No te preocupes. Debes ser una de esas…

-¡Kohaku!- lo llamó una chica mayor que ella.

-¡Ahora voy Sango! Lo siento me tengo que ir. Puedes preguntarle a cualquiera de aquí. Gustoso te acompañaría, pero tengo prisa.

Dicho esto el chico se volteó y se fue. La universitaria observó pensativa como el muchacho se dirigía hacia la chica hasta que una voz la sacó de su aturdimiento:

-¡Rin!- su gemela corría hacia ella-. ¿Dónde te habías metido? Estaba intentando encontrar nuestra clase cuando de pronto desapareciste. ¿No te puedo dejar sola ni un minuto?

-Perdona- se disculpó sacándole la lengua.

Kagome suspiró. A simple vista eran exactamente iguales y para evitar confusiones Rin se hacía una coleta a un costado como cuando era pequeña, que le daba un toque tierno y muy personal. Mientras que Kagome llevaba el pelo completamente suelto.

Llegaron a ese acuerdo por sus temperamentos. Si Rin se hacía el pequeño pirri, parecía tierna, cariñosa, comprensiva, mimosa… y si Kagome lleva el pelo suelto parece como más liberal, salvaje, animada, viva…

Aunque sus más allegados las reconocían por el fulgor de sus ojos que, aún siendo marrones los dos, las descubrían.

-¡Ven! –su hermana la cogió de la mano y la arrastró consigo-. He descubierto donde se ubica la clase.

Se detuvieron en una amplia sala llena de gente. Parecía como si todos las estuvieran esperando. Aparentemente el profesor aun no había llegado. Pero el problema ahora era encontrar un sitio donde sentarse. Por fin visualizaron dos en primera fila, al lado de un joven estudiante con el pelo largo y blanco, y unos ojos ámbar preciosos. Aunque las gemelas parecieron dudar unos segundos cuando se dieron cuenta de que el semblante de su compañero era frío y distante.

-Venga, Rin- le susurró su hermana.

-¿Por qué yo? –preguntó con el mismo timbre.

-¡Porque naciste media hora más tarde! Además tú eres más agradable con la gente y sabes romper el hielo.

¡Romper el hielo! Ese hombre no tenía una pared de hielo. Por lo menos un tanque de materia ultra resistente con varias cercas eléctricas, cubierto por tropecientas capas de cemento, ocultado en el más profundo de los océanos y vigilado por un par de monstruos marinos gigantes y tal vez unas cuantas docenas de perros.

Él volteó la cara para mirarla. Tal vez con de eso de unas cuantas debería haber dicho muchas. Rin tragó saliva.

-¡Vamos hermanita! No te asustes, debe tener esa cara porque es un hanyou. Lo he deducido por su compañero.

La joven observó al chico el cual había señalado su hermana. Se parecían bastante en el pelo y en el color de los ojos, pero éste parecía más joven y tenía orejas de perro. Se suponía que eran hermanos.

Y aunque en su cara se reflejaba descontento, asco y tal vez, un poco de vergüenza; obviamente no llevaba pintado en la frente: "Prohibida la entrada a seres vivos".

Al final Rin se resignó y decidió sentarse a su lado.

-¡Maldita media hora de retraso!

Silencio.

El profesor no aparecía y ningún estudiante osaba levantarse. No había ni un solo murmullo. Rin lo intentó:

-¡Oye! ¿El profesor suele retrasarse siempre?- le preguntó a su nuevo compañero.

Error. No debería haberlo preguntado. Rin se sintió incómoda. Ni siquiera la había mirado. Y cuando ya había perdido la esperanza…

-Sí –fue su respuesta cortante-. Siempre hace lo mismo.

-¡Oh, vaya! –Rin se sentía más relajada, y cuando se sentía a gusto solía hablar por los codos-. ¡Eso no lo deberían permitir! Qué un maestro tenga esa falta de responsabilidad…

Paró al ver como el chico de hielo la miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Bajó la cabeza avergonzada y se atrevió a preguntar tímidamente.

-¿Y como es?

Otro paréntesis antes de contestar.

-Es el peor profesor que puedas encontrar. De todos los que vas a tener aquí es el más odiado –decía estas palabras sin sentimiento-. Te va a obligar a hacer trabajos imposibles. En los exámenes te pondrá preguntas que desconoces totalmente. Créeme. Has cometido un grave error viniendo aquí.

Rin estaba aterrorizada. Ella siempre había sido buena en los estudios y los profesores la valoraban mucho por su esfuerzo, pero esto era otra cosa.

Otro frío silencio incómodo y el licenciado sin aparecer. Encima era la clase de…

Cuando la joven universitaria ya lo daba por perdido. Su nuevo compañero se levanto de la silla y se dirigió al estrado, caminando parsimoniosamente. Cundo llegó, se volteó para mirarlos a todos de frente, pero su mirada estaba clavada en Rin. A la muchacha se le erizó el pelo. (**N/A:** ¡Vale sí! ¡Lo reconozco, está basado en un trozo de una serie llamada One tree hill!)

-Buenos días- proclamó con voz profunda-, viejos y nuevos alumnos. Para los que no me conocéis soy el señor Sesshomaru, y para los que me conocéis también. Nada de profesor, profe o Seshomaru, sino señor Sesshomaru. Bien, como sabréis soy vuestro profesor de matemáticas. Y vosotros preguntaréis: " ¿Cómo un hanyou como tú se mete en las matemáticas." Obviamente porque los licenciados de matemáticas son los más capullos del mundo, y está comprobado científicamente.

Rin estaba demasiado consternada para hablar. Le había tomado el pelo, pero… a la vez… sonaba tan estúpidamente serio…

-Debo advertir- prosiguió-, que voy a hacer que todos y cada uno de vosotros suspendáis mi asignatura. Porque mi trabajo no es enseñar a una pandilla de inútiles como vosotros –se oyeron unos cuantos murmullos en la sala-, sino encontrar trabajo para los loqueros, que últimamente van faltos de trabajo, y me pagan por ello –unas cuantas risas que callaron al ver su rostro severo-. Porque vais a repetir tantas veces el curso y os voy a machacar tanto que acabaréis en el manicomio.

-¡Dios mío!- susurró Rin. Kagome no se atrevía a abrir la boca-. No hablará en serio, ¿verdad?

-De mi hermano nunca sabes –dijo el chico de las orejas de perro, bastante avergonzado y enfadado-. Siempre hace lo mismo con los nuevos.

-¡Y! –se escuchó oír a Seshomaru más fuerte que antes-. Sobretodo, no me gusta que me interrumpan.

Rin posó sus ojos en los del hanyou. ¡Oh, oh! Problemas.

-¿No, señorita del pirri?

-Perdone prof…

-SEÑOR –corrigió él.

-Señor Sesshomaru.

-Nombre –espetó secamente.

-¿Nombre?

-Sí –normalmente en las universidades pasaban de conocerte.

-¿Mi nombre?

-¡NO! Qué nombres los teoremas de Pitágoras. Claro que quiero su nombre.

-Higurashi… Rin Higurashi.

-Me gusta más chica del pirri.

¿Qué clase de ser era éste, que le tomaba el pelo tan descaradamente pero que aún así, no hacia broma? Su rostro era totalmente indescifrable. Pensó que tal vez nadie conocería sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Puede decirme –prosiguió igual de impasible que las anteriores veces-, por qué ha escogido esta asignatura.

-Bueno… en verdad… no la escogí.

-Lamentable. He escuchado de "pelotas" mejores.

La joven comenzaba a impacientarse. No entendía porqué la había tomado con ella. Su hermana continuaba encogida hacia atrás con los ojos abiertos como platos. Tranquila. La que estaba en apuros era ella, no su hermana gemela.

Por suerte, la bocina de qué la clase de matemáticas había terminado sonó. Rin suspiró.

-¡Perfecto!- le dijo a su hermana cuando salían a almorzar-. ¡Es la primera vez que alguien me coge manía… y resulta ser un profesor de la universidad!

**Continuará… **

Notas de Autora: A lo mejor parece extraño lo de Kagome y Rin pero es que tenía que buscar un apellido a Rin y como son tan parecidas pos mira, decidí hacerlas gemelas. También tenía el problema de que si tienen la misma edad… por fuera eran demasiado parecidas (pelo largo y negro y ojos marrones) y se me ocurrió. Por lo demás es un UA e intentaré poner un poco de todo. Espero que me dejen reviews porfi.


	2. No es malo No ¡Es malísimo!

**¡¿POR QUÉ YO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ A MÍ?!**

**N/A: ¡**Venga va! Que esto cada vez se pone más interesante xD.

He de pediros que no me echéis en cara la falta de veracidad de mis escenarios.

Soy estudiante de bachillerato, así que no tengo mucha más idea de lo de las universidades que lo que me han contado. Tampoco sé si en Sendai hay universidad (se supone) (risas), me refería a una especializada en biología. No había dicho antes que estaban estudiando esa carrera, pero ahora lo digo.

Además, biología es una de las carreras donde tienes la asignatura de matemáticas y aunque sea aplicada no es muy agradable (y no sé si te la puedes quitar de encima). ¡Dios! Solo de pensar lo que me espera el año que viene… ¡Claro está! Si paso el selectivo.

**CAPÍTULO 2: No es malo. No. ¡Es malísimo!**

-¿Hermanita?

-¿Qué?

-¿Te ocurre algo? Estás muy callada.

Rin no había vuelto a hablar desde el incidente, minutos antes, con el profesor. Las demás clases habían sido perfectas en comparación a la de matemáticas. Ahora, en la hora del descanso, las gemelas caminaban por el patio de la universidad en busca de un lugar adecuado en el cual aposentarse; cosa difícil puesto que el número de estudiantes aumentó considerablemente después del desastre ocurrido en Tokyo. En esos momentos, la universidad de biología de Sendai, acogía a muchos más jóvenes de lo normal.

Kagome avistó un sitio con sombra donde se sentaba el hanyou que habían conocido en esa misma clase, el joven de cabellos blancos y ojos ámbar. Por muy guapo que fuera, la gente evitaba acercarse a él. Parecía que había una barrera mágica a su alrededor. Pero a la joven no le importó lo más mínimo, y tiró del brazo de su hermana hasta colocarla al lado del muchacho.

-Creo que no me encuentro bien- dijo Rin con un hilo de voz-. Tal vez sería conveniente ir a la enfermería.

-Deja que te acompañe.

-No. Descansa un poco, ¿vale? Nos vemos en la siguiente clase.

La mayor observó como su gemela avanzaba con lentitud en busca del consultorio. Con la mala orientación que tenía no se podía asegurar que lo encontrase. Kagome suspiró y giró la cabeza hacia el peliblanco. Éste comía una bolsa de papas.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó ella con repugnancia, pues mascaba sin miramientos.

-Comer- contestó tajante, con la boca llena.

-No eres muy social, ¿verdad?

-No.

-Te pareces a tu hermano.

-Tú no conoces a Sesshoumaru.

-Es verdad- le habló divertida-. Para eso estás tú, para contarme como es el profe.

-Él es… bueno… Mucho peor de lo que te imaginas.

-¿Tan malo es?

-¡Oh, sí! Mejor no te explico.

La joven morena rió mientras que el peliblanco la miraba extrañado.

-Perdona- se disculpó Kagome-. No eres tan antisocial como me esperaba. Te he juzgado mal. ¿Cómo te llamas, hanyou?

-Inuyasha.

-Yo soy Kagome.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy un semidemonio?

-¡Oh! Pues… por tus orejas de perro.

-Pero eso es un tópico de los demonios. ¿Cómo sabes que tengo sangre humana?

-Por esto.

Seguidamente, Kagome arrancó un papel de la espalda del joven y se lo enseñó. En él ponía: "Vete a la mierda, mestizo". Inuyasha arrugó el papel y lo lanzó fuera de su alcance.

-Te he intentado avisar antes- rompió el silencio ella-, pero no me atrevía a hablar en la clase de tu hermano, y cuando ha terminado… tú ya no estabas.

-No me importa. Estoy acostumbrado.

La estudiante apretó los puños con furia. Súbitamente se levantó y empezó a gritar:

-¡Pues no debería ser así! ¿Qué importancia tiene que seas un demonio, un humano o un mestizo? ¿Qué importancia tiene a qué raza pertenezcas? ¡El mundo está lleno de mierda!

Un grupo de chicos se giraron para ver a Kagome. Es normal que te llame la atención alguien que se pone a vociferar de esa manera.

-¡Y vosotros qué miráis!- les gruñó-. ¡Sois unos racistas de mierda! ¿Qué tenéis en contra de este muchacho?

Asustados, los estudiantes se largaron al comprobar la enojada cara de Kagome.

-"No se da cuenta de que la miraban a ella"- pensó Inuyasha, con una gran gota en la cabeza.

-------------------

Después de abandonar a su hermana, Rin encontró la enfermería. Tal vez fue por instinto o porque le dolía demasiado la cabeza para perderse. La cuestión es que la halló.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, con lo que pudo echar una ojeada por la rendija (eso sí, sin querer, que la pobre no lo hacía con mala intención). El señor Seshoumaru se encontraba allí, con su impenetrable mirada, al lado de la que se suponía que era la enfermera.

-Seshoumaru, por favor- le suplicó la mujer-. No te vayas. Sal conmigo. Yo te quiero.

La mujer se aferraba desesperadamente al brazo del profesor.

-Déjame- la apartó con brusquedad-. Ya te dije que no me interesabas.

-¡Eres tan cabezota!- la dulzura anterior de sus palabras desapareció para dar paso a tal ira, que Rin pensó si sería mejor volver en otro momento-. ¡Que sepas que muchos hombres desearían estar en tu lugar!

-No sabes cómo los envidio- ironizó con sus hirientes palabras.

El joven profesor avanzó con firmeza hacia la puerta sin reparar en el daño que le había causado a la mujer. Fue entonces cuando Rin se dio cuenta de la que se iba armar si la descubrían. Por eso, se apresuró en retroceder unos cuantos metros, para aparentar que era una simple estudiante que se dirigía tranquilamente a la enfermería.

Pero cuando Rin y Sesshoumaru se cruzaron y sus brazos rozaron, él le habló, para darle a entender que la había pillado, sin dejar de caminar:

-¿Te gusta espiar, Higurashi?

Rin se detuvo en seco mientras llevaba se mano al pecho. No esperaba que la hubiese visto. No se esperaba que se lo confesase con esas palabras. Ahora que caía en la cuenta, se dice que los demonios tienen los sentidos mucho más desarrollados que los humanos, pero aún así había sido muy cauta.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo parada ante la entrada, sin osar mover un músculo, hasta que la enfermera abrió y observó su rostro shockeado.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Estás pálida!

Con cariño, la mujer entró a la estudiante y la tumbó en la camilla. Cuando le tocó la frente, notó que tenía fiebre. Buscó unas pastillas y las introdujo en la boca de la muchacha.

-Descansa hasta que se te pase. Luego podrás irte.

Rin contempló el hermoso rostro de la mujer, pero había algo en los ojos de la enfermera que la atemorizaban. Supuso que por sus venas corría sangre demoníaca.

Recordando el fiero rostro de la mujer, logró conciliar el sueño.

Tan solo unos minutos pasaron desde que se durmió, pero despertó totalmente recuperada. Se recostó en la camilla y se dispuso a irse cuando de pronto, una voz fría y rotunda que conocía perfectamente hizo que la muchacha volviera a acostarse, simulando estar dormida.

-¡Kagura!- el rugido de Sesshoumaru resonó en toda la sala-. ¡Kagura!

A la joven morena no le hacía mucha ilusión toparse con él y volver a ser objeto de sus burlas. Así que rezó para que se cansara de llamar a la enfermera y se largase. No obstante, en contra de los deseos de ella, permaneció allí, y mucho peor todavía se dio cuenta de la presencia de Rin.

Como la muchacha tenía los ojos cerrados no podía ver lo que hacía o tramaba, con lo que tuvo que deducir sus movimientos.

Escuchó unos pasos secos acercarse a ella. Colocó sus dos manos sobre la camilla, apresando así el cuerpo de la joven. Aproximó su cara peligrosamente hasta casi rozar sus los labios.

-Rin…- susurró, pero su aliento era tan frío, que ésta se estremeció.

-"¡Dios!"- pensó ella-. "¡Qué va a hacer! ¿Va a besarme? Esto solo pasa en las películas. ¡Ay, no! Ya estoy imaginándome cosas raras. Pero está tan cerca…"

Sin embargo, él no la besó. Se dedicó a jugar con ella. Le pasaba el dedo índice por la cara, formando figuras extrañas y acariciando zonas de su rostro que nunca antes había imaginado que pudieran aportar tal placer (solo por la cara, malpensadas). Comenzó por la frente… los ojos… luego las orejas… alrededor de su boca… la barbilla...

El dedo de Sesshoumaru estaba extrañamente húmedo y lo notaba tan frío como él mismo. A lo mejor lo había mojada con sus labios. ¡Qué sexy! Pero… olía raro…

El licenciado se alejó rápidamente y la estudiante aprovechó para abandonar la enfermería. Su corazón latía apresurado.

Mientras paseaba por el jardín del campus en busca de su hermana, todo el mundo la observaba fijamente. No la observaban, no, ¡se la comían con los ojos! Rin se intimidó bastante con esto, y se le hubiera ocurrido echar a correr si no se hubiese topado con la espalda del muchacho que había conocido ese mismo día, antes de la clase tan horrible que había presenciado y vivido en sus propias carnes. Se llamaba… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-¡Kohaku!- recordó Rin al mismo tiempo que lo llamaba. Éste se giró y la saludó jovialmente, pero de pronto, retrocedió atrás asustado-. ¡Oye! Quería decirte…

-Lo siento- se disculpó el chico todo rojo-. Pero tengo prisa.

La joven lo observó alejarse bastante decepcionada. No sabía porqué pero ese chico le estaba empezando a gustar. Se encogió de hombros y de nuevo, fue en busca de su hermana.

Kagome estaba sentada junto al hermano del profesor. Parecía que se habían hecho amigos. Al menos, a alguien le iban mejor las cosas.

Rin corrió hacia ellos. Agotada agachó la cabeza para coger aliento, y cuando la levantó, observó que su hermana y su compañero la miraban con el mismo rostro que el de Kohaku, luego se miraron entre ellos, la volvieron a mirar, y comenzaron a burlarse sin preámbulos de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Rin, sorprendida.

-JAJAJAJA- Kagome e Inuyasha la señalaban y se revolcaban por el suelo.

-¿Qué os hace tanta gracia?- estaba algo enfadada.

-¡Mírate! ¡Mírate!- pudo decir Kagome-. ¡Mira tu cara!

-"Ese olor…" –volvió a pensar Rin-. "Ese olor lo conozco".

Atemorizada por su corazonada, corrió hacia los servicios para mirarse en el espejo.

-¡PERMANENTE!

Efectivamente, como había temido, tenía la cara llena de permanente negro. Sesshomaru le había dibujado unas gafas y un bigote, y en medio de la frente, se podía leer perfectamente: TONTA.

-Pero… ¡¿POR QUÉ?!- exclamó con una mezcla de vergüenza, asombro y espanto-. ¡¿POR QUÉ A MÍ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME ODIA?!

**Continuará…**

**N/A:** Jeje, weno… no sé que tal se habrá quedao. Tampoco se si os gustará ni si os habéis enterado de algo. Creo que mi principal problema a la hora de escribir es que soy demasiado atolondrada, una vez que me pongo a escribir quiero llegar a la siguiente escena, y a la otra, y a la otra… ¡Veis! Si es que siempre hago lo mismo.

Mi precipitación puede causar algunas confusiones, porque suelo dejarme detalles importantes o saltarme frases conexas. ¡Total! ¡Qué no soy una profesional! Solo una aficionada con bastante, mucha o poca (eso depende de gustos, que luego dicen que soy una engreída) imaginación. Pero dejo todo este rollo porque parece que os estáis aburriendo (si es que lo leéis, porque yo soy de las personas que casi nunca lo hace).

Otro defecto que tengo (y digo defecto por decir algo) es que digo lo que me sale del coño y hago lo que mis ovarios me permiten hacer (utilización de vulgarismos, me la suda). Yo no quisiera llamarlo defecto, pero me he llevado varios disgustos por culpa de eso. Todo esto es una advertencia por las posibles contestaciones a los reviews que me habéis mandado (eso sí, siempre diré lo que pienso sin herir a nadie, y si lo hago es inconscientemente y luego me disculpo, lo malo es que no me puedo quejar si me contestan igual, o si no me contestan).

Y ahora sí que sí, después de esta charla ética que siempre hago (o casi siempre) después de un capítulo (aún no sé si para convencerme a mí misma o a vosotros de cómo soy en realidad), os voy a contestar personalmente y a mandaros un saludo a todos.

**Latinnati**: Mira, tú lo único que has hecho es apoyarme, y eso en verdad me alegra, así que qué menos que felicitarte el año nuevo ¬.¬U con un poco de retraso…

**Karina: **Sinceramente no creo que sea por la jerga. Tal vez haya algunas palabras que no entiendas. Pero yo me he vuelto a leer el 1r chap. Y hubo algunas cosas que dije: ¡home no enterarse de res! (si no lo entiendes algún día te lo traduciré) n.n. Thank You

**Sesshy Kachy: **¿De verdad quedó bien? Lo que es la historia a mí me gusta, pero creo que me lo tenía que haber currado un poquito más. No sé… . estoy tan confusa…

**takako-kurumi: **Te has currado el review, chata. Así que tú tienes premio especial. o.n En cierta manera, me recuerdas a mí. Cuando estas a mitad conversación te subes por las ramas y te autocriticas a ti misma, pero de vez en cuando vale la pena dejar de ser modesta. Cambiando de tema, me pusiste muchas cosas como por ejemplo que no me sulfurase por lo que ibas a decirme etc etc etc, ¿Por qué lo había de hacer? Me gustan las personas sinceras que dicen lo que piensan; aunque me hubieses dicho que mi fic era una mierda no me habría enfadado (me hubiese importado una mierda). También me preguntaste si sabía porqué a Sesshomaru le endosaban el trabajo de profe de mates. 1- Es la primera noticia que tengo, sinceramente no había leído ninguno en que lo fuese. 2- Mi teoria se basa en que depende de las asignaturas, se les asocian un tipo de personas. Por ejemplo, la personalidad de Sesh va que ni pintada con la de profe de mates, asignatura chungamaestro chungo., porque… ¿has tenido alguna vez algún profesor de matemáticas bueno? Yo no. Creo que con esto debes quedar satisfecha. Si me dejas review al próximo te continúo rallando y si no te apetece pues no, chica.

**Marta**: Ya no sé como daros las gracias por los reviews que me habéis dejado y lo buenos que habéis sido conmigo. A mí también me ha gustado que te gustase, y Sesh ha de ser tan frío y distante como siempre, pero le metemos un poquito de sarcasmo y socarronería para darle un pelín más de picardía a la obra. ¿No te parece? –o- Nos vemos

**Shi-Mae**: Pues na, aquí tienes la continuación. ¡Eh! Qué está le he puesto un poco más de empeño, vale, haber si te sigues riendo con él, eso me haría mucha ilusión.

**Rak: **Como siempre tú eres la primera en llegir el fic, tú eres la que m´ha donat tan de apoyo, ¡qué menos que dedicarte este capítol a tú? Bo xicona, yo crec que m´en vaig a dormir que demà tinguem insti i necessite descansar. Ciao. -.-zzz

**Marta Kou**: Vaya! Me estoy emocionando con lo buenas personas que sois. Y tú estás entre ellas. Jeje, la verdad es que a mi… también me gusta mi fic! Jeje :P Pues na, creo que se me han agotado las ideas. Pero aun así, te doy las gracias.

**Rin Tsuki**: Jo tía! En serio, tus palabras han tocado fondo en mí n//n, sobretodo lo de echarle ganas a todo, seguiré tu consejo xD. Que sensiblera estoy ahora, luego cuando empiecen a rodar cabezas tendré remordimientos jeje. Creo que este capi me lo he currado un poco más. Arigatou.

**Anyels**: Es verdad… qué pena me da la pobre Rin. Y lo que le queda por pasar… wah!… en este capítulo ha estado muy benévolo con lo que le espera, pues ala! Gracias por todo.

¡Oy oy oy! Creo que me estoy volviendo más blanda… eso es mala señal. ¡No me gusta!

Buenas noches… besitos de gelma-chan


	3. El chico del 3º

**¡¿POR QUÉ YO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ A MÍ?!**

**N/A**: Vale! Vale! Que si soy una tardona que si soy un desastre que si soy una mala persona… Ya! Y qué! Va a darme un ataque de nervios así que la pobre Rin va a pagar las consecuencias. Jeje…

**CAPÍTULO 3: El chico del 3º**

Dos chicas morenas caminaban a la par por las abarrotadas calles de Sendai. Dos muchachas morenas, la una desprendiendo una inusual vitalidad, la otra suspirando cansada.

-…entonces Inuyasha me contó cuando se fue a pescar con su padre…- le relataba entusiasmada Kagome a su hermana-… desde ese día Sesshoumaru se la tiene jugada a Inuyasha.

-"Señor" Sesshoumaru- le recordó Rin que indudablemente no había atendido el largo discurso de su gemela.

-Bueno, pues "señor"- dijo remarcando esta última palabra con algo de desprecio.

Rin aún estaba demasiado abrumada como para poder entablar una conversación normal con su hermana. La muchacha recordó el preciso momento en que observó su rostro pintado con un negro permanente de esos que venden en los chinos, que son baratos pero que se quedan. Frotó con empeño su cara pero solo le sirvió para que se le empastase más. Acudió a la enfermería con la jeta negra como su pelo para pedir alcohol (que con eso se va el permanente). Salió totalmente adolorida después de dos horas allí sentada y con Kagura maldiciendo a la depravada mente que se le había ocurrido semejante idea (por supuesto no pudo delatar a Sesshoumaru porque no quería que la mirase en clase y le dijese algo como: "Bueno la señorita Higurashi va a explicarnos las integrales ya que le gusta hablar más de la cuenta. Si calculásemos la longitud de la lengua de la señorita Higurashi, la dividiésemos por 2 ya que debe tener una lengua viperina como las víboras, y la multiplicásemos por el límite del logaritmo neperiano, ¿qué nos daría?... Infinito).

La muchacha suspiró derrotada. Al fin y al cabo… ¿qué podía hacer? Era su profesor de matemáticas y podía hacerle la vida imposible. Podría saltarse las clases pero eso no iba con ella, además estaba segura de que se las arreglaría como pudiese para suspenderla.

-Rin, ¿me estás escuchando?

-¿Eh?- levantó la cabeza con sorpresa-.Sí, por supuesto.

Kagome la miró mientras hacia una mueca enfadada porque sabía que su hermana no estaba en el mismo planeta que ella; no en ese momento.

-Te estaba diciendo que tía Kaede debe estar preocupada. Que podríamos ir un poco más deprisa.

-¡Ah, sí!

Tía Kaede era la hermana de su abuelo. Era una mujer mayor que estaba ciega de un ojo y que tal vez por eso su carácter era muy cambiante. Se había casado y ahora era viuda. Tenía una hija mucho mayor que ellas que vivía en EEUU, tan solo la habían visto un par de veces pero decían que se parecía mucho a ellas, se llamaba Kikyo. Por lo demás hay que decir que siempre había tenido un cariño especial hacia ellas desde siempre (sí, fue ella quien las incitó "implícitamente" a quemar el traje de la excuñada de su hija cuando eran pequeñas porque era una pija engreída que se creía superior a todo el mundo y había dañado espantosamente los mofletes de ambas chiquillas). Por eso, ahora les ofrecía el lujoso apartamento que antaño había sido de su hija y del cafre de su exmarido.

Al girar una esquina, vieron un gran camión de mudanzas estacionado delante de un edificio de unos 5 o 6 pisos más o menos. Las casas en esa parte de la ciudad no eran muy altas.

Una vieja bajita y encorvada con un parche en el ojo daba unas últimas órdenes a los de la mudanza, que bastante trabajo tenían con cargar unos pesados muebles como para que una vieja cascarrabias les estuviera tocando los cojo… ejem, ejem. Esa era tía Kaede.

Kagome se abalanzó hacia su tía agitando los brazos en señal de saludo. La otra gemela prefirió ir tranquilamente, arrastrando los pies, hasta llegar al edificio.

Su tía la miró con preocupación.

-Rin, estás muy flaca, más incluso que tu hermana, deberías comer más.

-Estoy bien- dijo con una sonrisa cansada.

Después de echarles la bronca por la mala dieta que llevaban y de preguntar por la familia que se había quedado en Tokyo, les entregó la llave del apartamento y les dijo:

-No quiero fiestas privadas, ni drogas, ni alcohol, la sal está en el último armario, arriba de todo en la esquina de la derecha, por el contrario si queréis traeros chicos para divertiros lo podéis hacer libremente siempre y cuando no me destrocéis la casa y uséis prevenciones, ahora que sois jóvenes aprovechad- dijo todo esto cogiendo carrerilla mientras las cabezas de ambas muchachas seguían a las atolondradas palabras-. Por último he de comunicaros que como os habéis retrasado llegaron unos paquetes que por desgracia yo no estaba aquí para firmar y se los dejaron a vuestro vecino.

-¿Qué paquetes?- preguntó Rin, por primera vez con alarmante énfasis.

-Unos que ponían Rin y Kagome- le contestó Kaede con cierta sorpresa.

-¡Ah! Esos- exclamó Kagome desairada-. Y dime- ahora había adoptado una expresión un tanto… pervertida, diríamos-, ¿Cómo es el vecino?

Tía Kaede le lanzó una mirada cómplice.

-Es un chico extremadamente guapo, elegante y apuesto. Todas las vecinas están locas por él. Lo llaman el chico del 3º. Espero que alguna de los dos se lo lleve al huerto.

Inconscientemente, ambas giraron poco a poco la cabeza para mirar a Rin que se mantenía ajena a todo aquello y parecía contar algo utilizando los dedos de sus finas manos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó al sentirse observada.

Tía y sobrina le sonrieron con socarronería. Una gran gota apareció en la cabeza de Rin; _"qué estarán tramando ahora estas dos"_, pensó.

-Chiquillas, cuidaos mucho- dijo su tía-. Esta vieja se va.

Y dicho esto, se esfumó perdiéndose por las abarrotadas calles.

-¡Kagome, tenemos que recuperar las cajas a toda costa!

-Claro…- suspiró mientras se le caía un hilo de babas.

-¡Estoy hablando en serio!- le gritó sulfurada-. ¿Te das cuenta de la gravedad del problema?

-Tranquilízate, yo tan solo puse unas cuantas revistas, y algunas cuantas cosas mías y ya está.

-Tú sí, pero yo no. Yo puse cosas mucho más valiosas que esas.

-¿Cosas más valiosas? Lo único que tienes más valioso es el colgante de plata que te regaló…- no terminó la frase porque se echó a reír-. ¡No! No es el colgante de plata, ¿verdad?

-No- contestó avergonzada.

-No me digas que es "eso"- dijo levantando una ceja.

Rin se movió inquieta buscando las palabras correctas para decirlo, hasta que al fin dijo:

-Si fuese solo "eso"…

-¡NO! ¡Dios, qué pusiste!- dijo entre carcajadas-. También pusiste "aquello"- Rin escondió un poco su cabeza-. Y… y "lo otro".

-¡Sí! ¡Vale! Puse "eso", "aquello" y "lo otro". Lo puse todo, por eso tengo que recuperar mi caja porque si por una de aquellas se le ocurre mirar…

Kagome estalló en una estruendosa carcajada.

-No quiero ni imaginarme la cara que pondría.

La muchacha tragó saliva. Si abriese la caja… si por una de aquellas aquel chico abriese… su paquete… Eso sería como abrir la caja de Pandora.

-No creo que sea de esa clase de chicos- admitió Kagome al final.

-De todas formas no voy a esperar más para comprobarlo- dijo la otra con decisión.

Cogió a su hermana de la muñeca y tiró de ella para subir por las escaleras.

-Era el chico del 3º, ¿verdad?

-Sip.

Cuando llegaron al piso tercero, Rin observó que había dos puertas.

-Y ahora cual es… -susurró descorazonada.

-La 3B- contestó tranquilamente Kagome.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- se volteó a ver con sorpresa a su hermana.

-Porque nosotras tenemos el 3A- sonrió pícara.

Rin se plantó delante de la puerta y cogiendo aire, apretó el timbre con mano temblorosa.

Esperó durante unos segundos.

Nada.

Volvió a pegar un timbrazo.

Nada.

Comenzó a apretar el timbre de forma constante hasta que Kagome la separó de la puerta.

-¡Estás loca! ¿No ves que no está en casa?

Rin no contestó, le robó la llave y entró apresuradamente en el apartamento sin ni siquiera fijarse en la detallada tapicería fina que tenía, la decoración elegante pero con un toque informal, el amplio salón de ventanales grandes por los cuales por la mañana daría paso a los rayos de sol, pero que ahora solo eran simples reflejos ya que empezaba a oscurecer, los cuadros y muebles de arte moderno como el sofá rojo y las sicodélicas sillas junto a una pequeña mesa de vidrio transparente que hacían la sala principal mucho más pequeña de lo que era.

Sin pestañear ni un segundo, abrió los ventanales que daban paso a un pequeño balcón donde se podía observar perfectamente la ciudad porque delante de ese edificio no había otro más alto que le obstruyese la vista.

Calculó más o menos la distancia a la que se encontraba el balcón siguiente, el del vecino. Y saltó. Le temblaron las piernas cuando aterrizó en él.

-¡Rin!- le susurró su hermana alarmada-. ¡Vuelve aquí! ¿Sabes qué lo que estás haciendo se llama allanamiento de morada?

-¡Aish! –suspiró la muchacha dramáticamente-. No es momento para que me estés diciendo lo que está bien y lo que está mal; no eres mi conciencia.

-¿Y cómo le explicarás después al vecino que tu caja ha desparecido mientras él no estaba en casa?-le preguntó bastante enojada-. ¡Oh, sí! Le dirás algo así como: "mira no, es que como estaba aburrida decidí entrar por tu balcón para recoger mis cajas ya que éstas contienen cosas bastante vergonzosas, espero que no te haya molestado". ¡Utiliza un poco tu sentido común!

-Ya pensaré una excusa más tarde- dijo evitando la mirada de su gemela.

La muchacha de la coleta dirigió su mano poco a poco hacia la cristalera. Para su tranquilidad, ésta se abrió sin hacer ruido alguno. Kagome decidió que lo más seguro era no involucrarse en las paranoias de su hermana y fue a comenzar a remodelar a su gusto el apartamento.

Rin, por su parte, se introdujo en el oscuro piso del chico del 3º. Los difusos rayos del ocaso todavía eran lo suficientemente claros para que la joven supiera donde poner los pies, aun así, la habitación estaba en penumbras.

"_Vamos Rin"_, se animaba mentalmente, _"lo estás haciendo por una buena causa, además, debe ser un chico al que no le molesta que una damisela en problemas entre a su casa mientras él no está y coja algo que le pertenece, ¿no? ¿O sí? ¡Bah! Ya buscaré una excusa"_.

Como la pobre muchacha estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos y era bastante torpe, culpando a la falta de luz que empezaba a desaparecer por completo, cayó de bruces al suelo con un estrepitoso ruido que hizo retumbar el edificio entero.

-Obviamente, no serías una buena espía- dijo una voz mientras encendía la luz.

A la muchacha se le congeló la sangre.

No era posible.

No podía ser posible.

Un pie descalzo apareció delante de sus narices, junto a unas gotas de agua que parecían chorrear por todo el cuerpo. El vecino la había cazado "in fraganti". Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que el chico SÍ que estaba en casa, lo que pasaba es que estaba duchándose.

-Mierda- refunfuñó ella mientras levantaba la mirada lentamente, con miedo.

Mientras subía la mirada por sus atléticas piernas, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero, el nuevo vecino no le inspiraba simpatía. Pero… ¿qué fue lo que sucedió cuando sus ojos llegaron hasta la cintura?

¡Dios! ¡Qué prominencia! ¡Qué bien dotado que estaba el vecinito!

La morena retrocedió más roja que un tomate tapándose la boca para evitar gritar. ¿A quién se le ocurre salir de la ducha sin atarse una toalla alrededor de la cintura?

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- preguntó fríamente con cierto matiz burlón.

"Esa voz… ¡No!", Rin tragó saliva para hacer el esfuerzo de descubrir al hombre que tenía delante suyo. Su mirada subió por el resto del cuerpo musculoso del inquilino, el cual estaba de muerte, pero se encontró con esos terribles ojos. Esos ojos amarillentos que conocía tan bien. Esa sonrisa seria pero cínica. Ese pelo largo, blanco y sedoso que le caía por la espalda… Era inconfundiblemente el de…

-Se… señor Sesshoumaru.

El chico del tercero era el profesor Sesshoumaru. Verdaderamente ahora sí que estaba en problemas… ¡Y tenía en sus manos su maldita caja!

**_Continuará… _**

**N/A**: ¡Ah! ¡Qué mala! Al principio no sabía si poner de vecino a Sessh o a otro personaje para que hiciera buenas migas con las gemelas, pero bueno… al fin me decidí, ya habrá tiempo de poner a Seshoumaru y a Inuyasha celosos, jeje…

Por otra parte, lo de que Kikyo fuese hija de Kaede se me ocurrió en el momento en que escribía lo de que era tía de Rin y Kagome. Sí! Lo sé! En la serie eran hermanas, pero me da igual!

Ahora voy a contestar reviews. Sois bastantes y debería contestar personalmente a vuestro correo (o como hacen algunos no contestar), pero así es más cómodo.

**Marta**: Jo! Vale! Me cuesta actualizar pero es que estoy de exámenes hasta el cuello. No soy de las que actualizan rápido, pero soy de las que actualizan (si el fic gusta), así que… nos vemos.

**Laura black**: Celebro que te rías tanto de mi fic, la verdad es que fue una idea alocada que se me ocurrió un día, no sé cuando ni porqué, simplemente se me ocurrió y empecé a escribir, y mira ahora. Veremos como hago para que Rin y Sesh estén juntos, porque ahora las cosas no marchan bien. Xauuu

**Anyels**: Alguien que entiende como me siento. Agradezco que haya personas que estén en mi "punto", diríamos, jeje, aunque ha de haber de to, la variedad es buena, bueno sí, yo me entiendo. Por otra parte, lo de la venganza ahora está muy pero que muy chungo. Entiende que es su profe y es muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy malo. Pero tiempo al tiempo, quien ríe el último ríe mejor.

**Bbkid**: Bueno no sé si tabrá gustao el segundo pero aquí tienes el tercero y si quieres darme tu opinión… ya sabes… yo siempre tengo tiempo para todos.

**FlorHaunted**: Mis inspiraciones a veces llegan a extremos que hasta yo misma desconozco aunque este cap no sea lo mejor de lo mejor ¬.¬U. Por lo de las edades pues las gemelas tendrásn unos 18 o 19 años, pero no sé que edad ponerles a Inu y Sesh, como son demonios… pues no sé, ya me lo pensaré. Que ahí mas pillao. Bye bye.

**Cherrygirl92**: A todos parece haberles molao lo del permanente, la verdad es que sí, que tenía que hacerle eso xke le daba un aire muy sexy a Sesh xD. Ay Dios, prometo portarme mal la próxima vez. Jeje…

**Brenda jet aime**: Ciertamente se portó bastante mal, Sesh con Rin, pero… lo que le espera es mucho peor. Hasta extremos que no te imaginas. Pero que no te caiga mal, porque detrás de todo esto hay una explicación. Bueno, a ver como quedan estos dos "tortolitos".

**Rak**: Tú veus, tú veus, si es que… Bo xicona, que espere que este tagrade més que latre y que disfrutes y que taguantes xk no vax a contart lo que pasará en el próxim. Doncs… Molts b7s.

**Eamane**: Eso de pronto, pronto… como que mu pronto no ha sido, pero bueno, lo intenté, espero que con este capítulo te quedes saciada o me mates xk conforme sa quedao... Tú elijes.

**Corsaria**: Bueno, por ser tú te perdono que no hayas entrado antes. Jeje qué va! Es broma, a mi no me sabe mal siempre y cuando me dejen review xD. Pero bueno, aquí está la continuación y lo que le espera a Rin… y no sé si a mi me gustaría tener a Sesh como profe de mates, tal vez en otra asignatura vale, pero en matemáticas… Hala! Te cojo la palabra de que piensas leerme.

Y con esto me despido porque mañana tengo examen y no me da tiempo a escribir más.

Y ya saben: "Cogito ergo sum".


	4. Mr Simpático

**¡¿POR QUÉ YO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ A MÍ?!**

**N/A**: Jo! T.T Qué tarde!! Pero aquí está. Veremos si Rin consigue salir de ésta… jeje (figurita de demonio).

**CAPÍTULO 4: Mr. SIMPÁTICO**

Kagome observaba entusiasmada en el sofá de su apartamento una serie romanticona que retransmitían en la tele. Miró el reloj. Eran las 20:15. Su hermana se estaba retrasando mucho.

-Eso debe ser porque ha hecho buenas migas con el vecinito- declaró despreocupada mientras abrazaba una almohada imitando a Ume y Umi (que son los protagonistas del culebrón que está viendo)-. ¡Qué envidia me da!

-------------------

Seguramente, Rin también envidiaba a su gemela porque al menos ella estaba a salvo en casa y no pasando un mal rato con el hombre más desagradable de todo el mundo… ¿De todo el mundo? Nah, creo que de todo el universo. Eso está mejor.

Extendida en tierra bocabajo, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos para cobijarse de todo lo que iba a decirle, apretando los oídos para no escuchar el sermón de Sesshomaru, se encontraba Rin.

Sin embargo, éste se limitó a cubrirse con un albornoz azul marino (recuerden que estaba desnudo), y sentarse en su sofá, delante de ella.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche?

Ella levantó los ojos aterrorizada para encontrarse con esa fría mirada.

-Lo digo por acostarme. ¿Sabes? Estoy muy cansado- inclinó su cuello e hizo crujir todos sus huesos.

A Rin le entró el pánico y volvió a refugiarse entre sus brazos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le hacía eso?

-¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Vas a ensuciarme el piso!

La muchacha se levantó ipso facto desviando la mirada hacia el mueble-bar que separaba la cocina del salón. Intentó mantenerse firme, pero las piernas le flaquearon y tuvo que coger una silla para sentarse.

"Ya está", pensó, "Ahora viene la tortura de verdad, eso de antes ha sido un cumplido comparado con lo que me espera".

Cerró los ojos con contundencia y apretó los puños contra las rodillas como si eso pudiese hacer más llevadero la reprimenda que le iba a echar Sesshomaru.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó éste solamente.

Transcurrieron unos segundos sin que nadie dijera nada. Rin abrió un ojo incrédula ante la situación, pues esperaba algo un poco más largo y difícil de llevar.

-¡¿Y bien?!- repitió la joven sin saber.

-------------------

-¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!!!!!- gritó la morena-. No, no, no y no. ¿Cómo a la tía Kaede no se le ocurre avisarnos que la nevera está completamente vacía?

Kagome había abierto el frigorífico con la esperanza de llevarse algo a la boca mientras esperaba a su hermana, pero éste tan solo contenía unas cuantas botellas de leche caducadas. La joven se dejó caer al suelo rendida.

-¡Wa!- se levantó con ímpetu-. ¡Esta es una misión para Kagome: la sacerdotisa del amor! Aunque esta misión no sea mi especialidad… ¡Encontraré una tienda de 24 horas abiertas!

Cogió una chaqueta i salió a la calle con la misma vitalidad de siempre. El aire era fresco i se arropó entre el abrigo para no pasar frío. Las luces de la ciudad iluminaban las amplias aceras. Las calles estaban repletas de restaurantes i pubs que perfectamente podrían haber saciado su apetito, pero ella quería comer con su hermana. Bueno, también era porque no llevaba mucho dinero encima.

Después de media hora de búsqueda insatisfactoria, se fijó en un muchacho que vestía de rojo i de forma extraña. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue esa larga melena blanca. Kagome se acercó sigilosamente por detrás.

-¡Qué mono!- dijo mientras acariciaba sus orejas de perro.

Inuyasha cayó al suelo a causa del sobresalto i del peso de la muchacha que le había caído encima sin previo aviso mientras gritaba:

-¡¿Pero qué haces, loca?! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

Ella se levantó i le extendió la mano para ayudarlo.

-Perdona- se disculpó ella mientras se rascaba la nuca un poco sonrojada-. Es que no he podido evitarlo. Tus orejas son muy monas.

Él también se sonrojó por el comentario y apartó su mano de la de Kagome.

-Da igual- dijo Inuyasha girándose para que no notara lo turbado que estaba.

Kagome se sintió un poco frustrada por la poca perceptividad de su compañero, pero no se desanimó y lo agarró del brazo.

-¡¿Qué… Qué haces?!- tartamudeó el hanyou al ver las confianzas que se cogía Kagome.

Ella simplemente cerró los ojos i le sonrió ampliamente.

"_Esta chica es muy rara"_, pensó el joven, _"¿Por qué me mira de esa manera?"_

Cuando Kagome abrió los ojos, a Inuyasha se le erizaron los pelos por la peligrosidad de la mirada.

"_Da miedo"._

-¿Qué tal si vamos a un restaurante a cenar?- preguntó Kagome volviendo a hacer cara de niña buena.

-¿Eh?- inquirió Inuyasha levantando una ceja-. ¿A cenar?

-Sí, sí. ¿Sabes? Tengo hambre.

La estudiante arrastraba a su compañero por el cuello de la camisa ya que éste se había quedado petrificado por la extraña invitación mientras divisaba un sitio donde comer.

-Es… espera. ¡Espera!- se debatía el peliblanco-. ¿A donde me llevas?

-Ya lo verás… Por cierto, yo no tengo pasta suficiente, así que me invitas tú, ¿vale?

-¡¿CÓMO?! ¡Serás rata!

-¿A quién llamas rata? Un caballero debe invitar a una dama.

-¿A sí? Pues yo aquí no veo ninguna dama- soltó el hanyou.

-¿Qué insinúas?- preguntó Kagome con enfado-. Deberías estar feliz de salir con una chica como yo.

-¡Ni en sueños!

La pareja siguió discutiendo en plena calle hasta que desaparecieron allá a lo lejos.

Y así fue como Kagome se olvidó completamente de su hermana.

-------------------

Sesshomaru resopló con impaciencia al ver que la joven intrusa no hablaba. Por su parte, Rin no paraba de subir y bajar las piernas con nerviosismo.

-No tengo todo el día- dijo al fin el profesor-. ¿Me vas a contar por qué entraste a mi casa como si fueras una vulgar ladrona?

La muchacha asintió con exageración y tragó saliva. ¿De verdad iba a dejarla que se explicase? ¿Iba a ser comprensivo con ella? En caso de que eso fuese afirmativo no quería correr el riesgo de que él descubriese la importancia de la caja. Así que debía pensar una buena excusa y recuperar el paquete cuando no se diera cuneta. Ya mañana le diría la verdad, pero eso sería cuando la caja estuviera en su casa y segura.

"_Vamos Rin, piensa algo coherente"._

-Es que…- empezó a decir la muchacha-, estamos en Navidad.

"_He dicho: ALGO COHERENTE"._

-¿Navidad?- preguntó mientras levantaba una ceja-. Pero si todavía faltan dos meses. Además, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con que entres a hurtadillas a mi casa?

"_Muy hábil, Rin"._

-Es que… estaba practicando. ¡Sí! Practicando…

-¿Practicando para qué?- inquirió todavía más impaciente-. ¿Para el torneo de salto al balcón?

"_Otra vez me toma el pelo con esa frialdad, pero esta vez es por mi culpa"_, pensó la joven con una enorme gota en la cabeza e intentando reír.

-Practicando para hacer de Santa.

-Practicando para hacer de Santa- repitió Sesshomaru suspicaz-. Ya.

"_Estás quedando como una completa idiota, Rin, como una completa idiota". _

-Sí, es que… verás, tengo unos primos pequeños… y este año me toca hacer de Papá Noel a mí.

-¿Y por qué saltas por los balcones? ¿Acaso vas a aparecerte por los suyos?

-No- remarcó Rin con ponderación a causa de que ya no sabía ni lo que decía-. Para bajar por la chimenea.

-¿Para bajar por la chimenea?- preguntó cada vez con más recelo.

-Sí- afirmó con la misma exageración que antes.

-¿Para bajar por la chimenea practicas con los balcones?

La muchacha dudó un momento porque se sentía tan acorralada que no sabía ni por donde salir.

-No. Estoy intentando subir al ático por tu balcón para bajar por la chimenea.

-¡Pero si aquí no hay chimenea! Es más, no hay ni ático.

-Es que… Es que…

"No digas ninguna estupidez, no lo hagas".

-Es que… Es que…

-¿Quieres soltarlo de una vez?

-Es que… ¡Eso es lo que lo hace divertido!

"_¿Qué dices?"_, se preguntó así misma.

-¿El qué es divertido? ¿Subirse a un ático inexistente y lanzarse por una chimenea ficticia?

-Sí.

-Ya veo- contestó mientras se encendía un cigarrillo-. Hubiera sido más sencillo desde un principio que me dijeses lo de las cajas.

Literalmente, Rin cayó al suelo ante la revelación.

-¡Si lo sabías, porqué no me lo dijiste!- gritó con desesperación.

-Eso no hubiera sido tan divertido. Pero dime, ¿todo esto por una caja? ¿Qué tan valioso contiene?

La joven se quedó callada durante un rato.

-Está bien- se resignó el peliblanco-. Si no me lo quieres decir, no lo hagas.

Abrió los ojos hasta el máximo porque no podía creer que el señor Sesshomaru que ella conocía se estuviera rindiendo a las buenas. Aun así, no se atrevió a articular palabra.

-¿Te apetece un café?

¿Y estaba siendo amable con ella?

-Sí, gracias- dijo con timidez.

-Pues prepáratelo tú- contestó mientras echaba el humo por la nariz.

Una gran gota apareció en la nuca de la joven. Ya decía yo…

-También puedes cenar esta noche aquí.

-No, gracias- dijo algo enfadada-. No, si me lo tengo que preparar yo.

-No era un sugerencia- arrastró las palabras mientras un brillo burlesco aparecía en sus ojos-. Era una orden, así me haces la cena a mí también.

La muchacha estuvo a punto de replicar pero entonces recordó que no estaba en posición de hacerlo porque había invadido su casa y tenía en sus manos el objeto que había venido a buscar. Decidió que lo mejor sería obedecerle. Ella se levantó para preparase pero entonces Sesshomaru le dijo con cinismo:

-¡Oh, vaya! Creí que ibas a rechistar. Eres más sumisa de lo que yo pensé.

No lo pudo soportar más y se giró para rebatirle:

-Tan solo quería ser amable y disculparme por haber entrado aquí Sin tú permiso. Solo quería ser amable aunque tú siempre te portes mal conmigo y me humilles y me manipules. Tan solo eso.

A la joven le empezaron a brotar las primeras lágrimas. Sesshomaru se puso todavía más serio de lo que por sí ya es y se dirigió hacia ella. Rin sintió mucho miedo porque no sabía ni lo que le haría. Seguro que estaba muy enojado. Se paró delante de la muchacha y agachó un poco su cuerpo para estar a su misma altura mientras ella se frotaba los ojos para detener el llanto. El joven profesor levantó la mano como si fuese a darle una bofetada y la dejó caer suavemente en el pelo de Rin.

-Estás temblando, Higurashi- le susurró-. Vale. Puedes irte a tu casa.

Ella levantó la cabeza dudando de si hacerlo.

-¿De verdad?

-Pues claro. Además te daré tu paquete y el de tu hermana.

-¿En serio?

Sesshomaru cogió unas cajas que estaban a pie del sofá y se las entregó a la joven.

"_¿Me las da así? ¿Por las buenas?"_

-Y no llores, chica del pirri, porque cuando más lo hagas, más gente habrá que quieran verte llorar.

De la emoción se volvió a echar a llorar.

-Muchas gracias. De verdad, muchas gracias- se inclinó para hacerle una reverencia-. Estaba equivocada con usted, señor Sesshomaru, en el fondo es usted una buena persona y es muy simpático.

-Sí, ya, lo que tú digas.

-Muchas gracias.

-¡Déjalo ya!

-------------------

-¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!!!!!- gritó la morena-. No, no, no y no. ¿Cómo a la tía Kaede no se le ocurre avisarnos que la nevera esta completamente vacía?

Rin había abierto el frigorífico con la esperanza de llevarse algo a la boca mientras esperaba a su hermana, pero éste tan solo contenía unas cuantas botellas de leche caducadas. La joven se dejó caer al suelo rendida. (N/A: creo que esté momento ya lo he vivido XD).

Un sonoro rugido de barriga se produjo en el mismo instante en el que se abría la puerta. Kagome levantó a su hermana del suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Tengo hambre- contestó con otro rugido de barriga-. Dime que has ido a por comida.

-Sí- dijo su hermana con una risa nerviosa-. Pero por el camino me topé con Inuyasha… ¡Y me fui a cenar con él!

-¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!! ¡Traidora!- chilló mientras estrangulaba a su gemela.

Más tarde, Rin le contó tranquilamente a Kagome todo lo que le había ocurrido.

-Al final no fue tan terrible como yo me esperaba- concluyó Rin.

-De todas formas, hay algo que no me cuadra… ¡Bueno!- exclamó evadiendo sus dudas-. Voy a revisar mis cajas.

-Sí. Yo también.

Y dicho esto, Rin agarró el objeto de su dolor de cabeza y se fue a desembalarlo a su cuarto.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Kagome corrió hacia la habitación de Rin y allí vio que se había convertido en piedra pura y dura. La zarandeó para que se recuperase y le dijese:

-No es… mi caja- dijo tragando saliva.

Kagome se asomó para ver que contenía el paquete, pero dentro tan solo había una nota. La cogió mientras decía:

-Mira, aquí pone algo.

-¿Qué pone?- preguntó Rin al darse cuenta que Mr. Simpático no era tan simpático como parecía.

-Tonta.

_**Continuará…**_

**N/A:** Lo siento por tardar y por escribir tan mal, pero es que hoy no tenía ganas de revisar ni de detallar demasiado, más bien quería ceñirme al diálogo. Lo que pasa es que no sé como habrá quedao y no tengo muchas ganas de repasar. Gomen!

Ahora contestaré reviews. ¡Que ya hay más peña!

**Erika´s las** **gemelas**: ya sé que tardo, pero mira aquí está. Ahora Sesshomaru está cubierto. Jo! T.T Por qué? Un momento! Yo soy la culpable! Yo lo escribí! Gracias por dejarme review… a las dos.

**Shi**-**Mae**: me puedes matar. Lo sé, y encima mira que capítulo pongo. Pero no me mates, ok? Q tengo sueño… XD

**Anyels**: pues si mira, aquí estoy, actualizando, que ya era hora. Ahora que tengo las vacas digo, ke coño! Hay que disfrutarlas! Y estoy de resaca descansando tres días, para poder retomarme la juerga, y digo, pos voy a actualizar, pero no sé, no sé… Lo intenté, pero me he cargado una asignatura. Espero no defraudarte (me refiero al fic) y sí, va para largo, pero no sé cuanto. Weno, nos vemos guapa, y estoy de acuerdo contigo con ser rebelde pero no una de las pavas esas de las series que ve mi hermana. Xaus.

**Brenda jet aime**: Aquí tampoco se sabe lo de la caja. Por otro lado no hay palabras para expresar lo que le ha hecho Sesshomaru a Rin, simplemente es… no lo sé, tengo sueño… ZZzzzz

**Alesitasuricata:** gracias por tus ánimos pero yo soy de las que tarda mucho en actualizar, pero no lo hago aposta. Tengo sueño… Llevo cinco días sin dormir.

**Lorena:** tranquila, tú espera cosas de este fic porque va haber de todo. No te adelanto cosas porque sería destriparte la historia y entonces no la continuarías. Gracias, buenas noches.

**Rak la kar**: Bona nit. Zzzz

**Marta**: soy mala, malísima, y prometo ser más mala todavía. Y voy a ir sin prisa pero sin pausa, es decir, poco a poco, pero sin parar, es decir, que aunque parezca que no lo continuo que sí lo hago. Creo que me lié. Me voy a dormir.

**FlorHaunted**: Sexymaru había salido de la bañera sin toalla porque es igual de vago que yo y no tenía ganas de buscarla. Y chiquilla, no me abandones, onegai, que eso de Sexymaru ma molao. Buenas noches.

**Corsaria:** reprimenda, no! Consejo amoroso! Jeje No pasa nothing aquí está la conti… opina a ver, porque yo ya estoy más enredada que Rin.

**Laura black**: mujer! Rin no creo que estuviera contenta! Qué polles! Seguro que Rin estaba disfrutando del espectáculo! Lo que pasa es que al mismo tiempo… pues pobrecita, qué cruel es la vida con ella.

**Mizuno199**: es que en el 2 cap i en el 3 estaba inspirada. En este… las descripciones se han ido al traste, pero en el 5 me esforzaré más, y por lo de actualizar ya ves como soy: una tardona. Nos vemos.

**Marta kou**: gracias. Ya lo he continuado. Buenas noches. Zzzz

**Alex**: gracias por dejarme review, aquí está el 4. Tengo sueño.

**Eamane**: si quieres saber lo que hay dentro de la caja, en este capítulo ten por seguro que no lo vas a saber. Pero más adelante… Pues ya sí. Buenas noches.

**Bbkid**: se me olvidó ponerte, gomen!!!!! Lo sé es que estoy durmiendo. Y digo, vaya cagada!! Ya está lo cambié, muchas gracias por tu review. Soy una patosa TT.TT

**N/A**: no me hagáis caso, es que tengo mucho sueño, tan solo tengo hoy y mañana para descansar, porque el jueves vuelve la juerga hasta el lunes, que terminan las vacas, jo! Porque! Lo más probale es que no actualice hasta pasado el selectivo. Aun así no dejen de mandarme reviews para la conti xfa. Thanks! A todo el mundo. Buenas noches. zzzz


	5. Pero con una condición

**¡¿POR QUÉ YO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ A MÍ?!**

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyéis en esto. Os estoy muy agradecida. Este tiene más páginas que los anteriores, es como una compensación n.n

**Disclaimer**: Nunca lo digo (que mala persona), pero aunque parezca mentira los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen.

**CAPÍTULO 5: PERO CON UNA CONDICIÓN**

El pasillo del tercer piso estaba en completa calma. De pronto, una puerta se abrió lo más sigilosamente posible y con precaución, una oscura cabellera asomó por ella. Inspeccionó cada recoveco del corredor. Nada parecía dar señales de vida.

-Rin- susurró la joven aún dudando-. No está, parece que ya se ha ido.

-No pienso ir- contestó con determinación.

-¡No seas chiquilla! ¡No puedes saltarte las clases!

-Sí puedo.

-No, no lo harás.

Dicho esto, Kagome tironeó de su hermana para hacerla salir de la casa, pero ésta se cogía con fuerza al marco de la puerta.

Después de media hora de un duro forcejeo, Rin accedió a ir a la universidad a regañadientes. Aunque no quisiese encontrarse con ese ser que la atormentaba día y noche y le hacía la vida imposible. Ese ser era el profesor de matemáticas: el señor Sesshomaru.

Se encontraban ya en la universidad después de una larga caminata rumbo a su destino: primera hora, matemáticas.

-Oye, Kagome, tengo que ir al servicio. ¿Te adelantas?

Kagome dudó durante unos instantes por el miedo a que su hermana tuviera la tentación de saltarse la clase. Al fin, accedió:

-Está bien, pero no te pierdas.

-Descuida- dijo Rin, con una triste sonrisa en la boca.

La joven vio desaparecer a su hermana entre la multitud de estudiantes que se preparaban para un duro día.

-------------------

La joven iba tan preocupada que ni se dio cuenta de que había chocado contra algo blanco.

-¡Oh, Inuyasha!- gritó Kagome con sorpresa-. No te había visto.

-¡Sí!- se enfurruñó de mentira, pero Kagome estaba tan decaída que ni se dio cuenta-. ¡Pues a ver si miras por donde andas!

Por muy orgulloso que fuera el hanyou, no pudo evitar sonreír a aquella chica tan hiperactiva que siempre encontraba la manera de animarlo. Pero la sonrisa desapareció cuando observó el semblante de la muchacha.

-Lo siento- se disculpó en seguida el peliblanco-. No pretendía enfadarte. Estaba hablando de coña.

-No… sino es por eso…

-¿Y entonces?-preguntó con curiosidad.

De camino a clase, Kagome le contó todo lo sucedido la noche pasada. Le contó que vivían al lado de su hermano, le contó el incidente de Rin y de las cajas, y por último le contó lo preocupada que estaba por su hermana.

De pronto, Inuyasha se detuvo a unos metros del aula y apretó los puños con furia. Kagome lo observó con asombro, pero a la vez con respeto y cariño.

-Ojalá, pudiera ayudarte- le dijo impotente-. Pero no puedo hacer nada contra mi hermano.

La joven apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Inuyasha y le confesó:

-No te preocupes. Yo tampoco puedo hacer nada por mi hermana. Es algo que deben solucionar ellos dos.

Con un poco más de ánimo, ambos entraron a la clase. La mayoría de alumnos estaban sentados en sus sitios y hablando con el compañero de al lado. Kagome miró hacia todos los lados, pero Rin no estaba.

"_¿Dónde se habrá metido?"_, pensó.

Inuyasha y su compañera se sentaron en el sitio de costumbre, dejando un sitio vacío al lado de la morena, que solía dirigir la mirada constantemente hacia la entrada por si aparecía su gemela.

-No te preocupes- la tranquilizó el hanyou-. Tiene tiempo. Sesshomaru siempre hace tarde a todas las clases. Diez minutos, ni más ni menos.

La muchacha de ojos pardos suspiró aliviada.

-Pero si llegara después…

Inuyasha hizo un gesto como si se estuviese atando una soga al cuello y estirando de ella para mostrar un macabro gesto. Ésta vez, la muchacha suspiró pero resignada, pues se imaginaba algo por el estilo.

-¿Siempre llega diez minutos tarde? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso el director no le llama la atención?- interrogó Kagome para romper el silencio.

Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

-El por qué de esa acción, ni yo mismo lo sé. Supongo que para afirmar su autoridad. Lo que todos saben es, que haga lo que haga, nunca echarán a Sesshomaru. NUNCA.

-¡Pero si es un irresponsable! ¡No lo entiendo! ¿¡Por qué?!

El peliblanco agachó la cabeza con gesto sombrío.

-Es una historia muy larga.

La joven sintió curiosidad, pero decidió no rascar más en la llaga. Seguro que un día lo averiguaría.

De pronto, alguien abrió la puerta del aula. Kagome cruzó los dedos, para que fuera Rin.

-------------------

Rin abrió la puerta, respirando hondo para afrontar todas y cada una de las consecuencias de haber llegado tarde. Sin ni siquiera mirar al profesor, Rin agachó la cabeza para disculparse ante Sesshomaru con una típica reverencia japonesa.

-Perdóneme señor Sesshomaru. Siento mucho llegar tarde. No volverá a ocurrir.

No quería levantar el rostro para enfrentarse a esos temibles ojos que seguramente ya sabían el contenido del maldito paquete. Eso la hizo sonrojarse.

Tragando saliva, estiró el rostro hacía Sesshomaru… Solamente, que quien estaba enfrente de ella no era Sesshomaru.

Una gran gota apareció en la cabecita de Rin.

"_La cagué"_

Rin se puso todavía más roja. Se había equivocado de clase.

El joven maestro de cabellos oscuros, la observó durante unos instantes (al igual que el resto de estudiantes) bastante incrédulo ante la situación. Y lo peor de todo era que Rin lo conocía.

"_La cagué. El profesor de bioquímica… el profesor…"_

El joven abrió la boca en señal de réplica, pero tan solo sonrió con amabilidad.

-Yo diría más bien- le habló con gesto alegre-, que usted ha hecho "pronto", señorita Higurashi… a ver… la de la coleta… Rin.

De vuelta a hacer una reverencia ante el joven y de paso intentaba disimular su vergüenza.

-Siento mucho haber interrumpido su clase, profesor Miroku. Me equivoqué.

El profesor Miroku, era un joven muy atractivo y simpático, pero que tenía un pequeño problema: era un grandísimo pervertido. Y solo se sabía el nombre de las chicas bonitas, las cuales solían aprobar su asignatura con facilidad.

-¿Se ha vuelto a perder?

Rin levantó el cuerpo con soltura y rió nerviosa mientras asentía con la cabeza nerviosa.

Miroku quedó analizando la situación unos instantes hasta que avanzó hacia ella con paso firme y estiró un brazo hacia la joven. Rin no tenía ni idea del peligro que corría, pues esa mano derecha tenía una terrible maldición… Esa mano negra… era la mano del mismo diablo… Esa mano tenía como misión tocar los culos de todas las muchachas bonitas, y el de Rin aún no había sido probado. Estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de llegar al paraíso de los dioses, cuando una figura espeluznante que provenía de detrás de la puerta, cubierta en sombras, le advirtió con unos ojos brillantes que si tocaba ese trasero era hombre muerto.

El profesor vaciló unos instantes y esquivó el culo de Rin para abrir la puerta del aula y que ella pudiese salir.

"_Esta Sango…",_ pensó el moreno, _"Cada día da más miedo"_

-Higurashi, si no me equivoco, su clase está dos aulas más adelante.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo Rin aún ruborizada.

-Ya sabe, Rin- le susurró con voz de gigoló para que nadie pudiese oírle-. Si necesita ayuda, aquí me tiene.

Y cuando terminó con su actuación, le guiñó un ojo con picardía, pero después miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo, por si Sango no le había visto. A Rin empezó a temblarle una ceja descontroladamente.

"_Éste tío no está bien de la cabeza"_

Decidida, se dirigió hacia su destino, encorajinándose y dando ánimos a si misma. Pero a medida que avanzaba, su valor fue dando paso a un miedo incompresible, que intentó alejar como pudo. Sus piernas flaquearon al llegar a la entrada.

"_Como si eso fuese el infierno",_ pensó Rin, apegada a la pared para que Sesshomaru no la viese. _"Aunque pensándolo mejor… Sí lo es"_

Se paró delante de la puerta, y se dio cuenta de que ésta estaba abierta de par en par.

"_La volví a cagar"_

Pues se había parado enfrente, abriendo los brazos en señal de cruz y todos los estudiantes la observaron mientras intentaban contener sus risas por el espectáculo que estaba dando la joven.

"_¿Por qué? T.T"_

Por suerte, el profesor peliblanco, estaba apuntando unas fórmulas en la pizarra del estrado y aparentemente no había advertido la presencia de la muchacha morena. Una idea mental se le cruzó a Rin: podía escabullirse por detrás, y sentarse al lado de su hermana que escondía el rostro en una mano, avergonzada de su gemela.

"_No te preocupes, nee-chan. Vas a sentirte orgullosa de mí"_

De puntillas, cruzó la clase rezando para que el profesor no se girara.

-¿Entrando sin disculparte, Higurashi?- le preguntó sin voltearse y sin dejar de apuntar fórmulas en la pizarra-. ¿Dónde te enseñaron esas normas de educación?

Se escuchó un estrepitoso sonido cuando la joven se dio de bruces contra el suelo. Había sido una idea descabellada, pero tenía que haberlo intentado. Mientras que la voz de Sessh había sonado como siempre, fría, seria y cínica, sin una pizca de diversión, aunque se estuviese burlando de ella. Siempre parecía tan sereno…

Se levantó y apresuró en disculparse pero éste la miraba con odio. Y le habló de forma pausada y sin levantar la voz:

-Otra cosa que no me gusta que hagan en mis clases, es que lleguen después de mí. Usted ha tenido la osadía de entrar. Ahora debe pagar las consecuencias. Normalmente cuando pasa algo de estas características los alumnos son listos y no vienen, pero usted es una estúpida. Cuando ocurre algo semejante a lo que ha hecho usted, lo que yo hago es echarles de mis clases i que rellenen algunos formularios en dirección. Pero hoy me siento generoso. Así que le voy a dejar elegir: puede, o bien irse a dirección, o quedarse aquí tomando apuntes.

Rin abrió los ojos sorprendida, pues no se lo esperaba, ¿de verdad iba a dejar que continuase con la clase?

-Pero- una extraña sonrisa recorrió el rostro del letrado-, con una condición.

"_Ya sabía yo que no podía ser tan "generoso" "_

-Tomará apuntes aquí, en el estrado.

"_¡Ah! Pero eso no es tan terrible"_

-Mientras hace el pino- finalizó Sesshomaru.

-¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!!!!?- exclamó Rin sin poder creérselo-. Pe… pe… pe… pe...ro...

-O lo toma o lo deja, señorita Higurashi. Pero apresúrese que no tengo todo el día.

"_¿Hacer el pino mientras escribo? ¡Eso es una locura! ¡Está majara!"_

La joven recapacitó sobre lo que tenía que hacer, el pino, no era un problema para ella, pues siempre había sido buena en gimnasia, pero hacerlo con una mano mientras cogía apuntes…

Entonces miró a su hermana y vio que ésta estaba mucho más apagada que de costumbre. Ya había decidido no defraudarla, así que se levantó y señaló con el dedo índice al peliblanco. Si de algo no carecía era de fuerza de voluntad y determinación.

-¿Crees que no voy a ser capaz de hacerlo?– le retó, él achicó los ojos disfrutando del momento pero sin que se notase-. ¿Crees que me voy a rendir tan fácilmente? ¿Qué voy a ser una chica sumisa y fácil de controlar? Se equivoca conmigo. Puede que no sea la más expresiva, ni la más sociable, ni la más bonita. Pero tengo un poco de dignidad y un poco de respeto por los demás, cosa de la que usted carece. ¿Quiere que haga el pino? ¡Esta bien! ¡Lo haré!

Cogió una libreta y un boli, y los dejó en el suelo.

-¡No te equivoques conmigo!- prosiguió Rin con la inusitada fuerza y coraje que le daba la impotencia y la ira-. ¡Esto lo hago porque quiero aprobar y acabar mi carrera! ¡Lo hago por mi misma! ¡Por los que confían en mí! ¡Por mi madre, mi hermano Souta y por Kagome! ¡Lo hago para enfrentarme a gente amargada como usted!

Sesshomaru la observaba sin parpadear ni inmutarse.

-¿Puedo continuar con la clase ya, o quiere seguir con su discurso?

-Prosiga.

Y cuando terminó, Rin sintió que estaba mucho más aliviada después de haberle dicho todo lo que pensaba de él, sin pensar en las consecuencias, se sentía libre y a gusto, sentía que ya nada le pesaba en su corazón.

Entonces, apoyó la mano izquierda en tierra mientras con la derecha agarraba el bolígrafo y arrancaba la tapa con los dientes. Un chorro de tinta salió disparado del boli hacia su boca. Se levantó tosiendo y sacó la lengua que se había tornado de un oscuro azul.

"_¡¿Por qué me tiene que pasar todo a mí?!"_

El peliblanco se giró y la fulminó con la mirada.

-Te dije que hicieras el pino, no el ridículo.

"_¡Cómo te odio Sesshomaru!"_

Cambió de bolígrafo, y ahora sí, se impulsó con las manos hacia arriba. Soltó la mano derecha temiendo que no pudiera aguantar su propio peso una sola mano. Pero por suerte, Rin estaba en perfecta forma física, y aunque al principio le costó mucho esfuerzo el escribir mientras no perdía el equilibrio, al final se acostumbró.

De repente, sintió que algo bajaba por sus muslos hasta la barriga.

"_Mierda T.T. No me acordaba que hoy llevaba puesta falda corta"_

Se giró hacia sus compañeros de clase y pudo comprobar que todos habían dejado de atender al profesor y miraban a Rin con cara de pervertidos, a excepción de las chicas, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru.

Muchos empezaron a sacar móviles y a grabarla con sus cámaras, pensado que podían ganar algún dinerillo si las vendían en internet. Pero Rin no se rindió, por mucha vergüenza que estuviera pasando, no pensaba rendirse.

Ante el desconcierto que se había creado en la clase, Sesshomaru se giró hacia la morena y sin cambiar su semblante ni nada, le dijo con una sonrisa despectiva:

-Ositos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Rin sin comprender.

-Las bragas que llevas- contestó tranquilamente-, son de ositos.

Entre la lengua azul y la cara completamente roja que se le había puesto a Rin, estaba para que la llevasen a un zoológico. Aún así, aguantó con todas sus fuerzas. A pesar del sudor, que empezaba a recorrer ya su frente, a pesar de que el brazo izquierdo se le estaba quedando dormido, y a pesar de sentirse cohibida por todos los estudiantes que estaban observando sus braguitas de ositos; ella lo soportaba.

Kagome se giró para hablar con Inuyasha y le dijo:

-¿Sabes qué? A pesar de que esté haciendo el ridículo, de que sea una llorona que siempre tengo que proteger. Rin es muy valiente.

Inuyasha asintió, aunque pensó que también era algo tonta, pues nadie retaba a Sesshomaru y vivía para contarlo.

Al fin, sonó la sirena que daba a terminar la clase. De seguro que los estudiantes ya no volverían a ver a Rin con los mismos ojos. La última en abandonar el aula, fue ella, ya que estaba intentando recuperarse del tremendo esfuerzo que había hacho.

Cuando ya se disponía a irse, el señor Sesshomaru la llamó:

-Higurashi- ella se giró con mucho miedo, pues ahora que se habían quedado solos no sabía lo que pasaría-. Mire hacia arriba.

Rin frunció el ceño con algo de recelo, pero obedeció en silencio. ¡Cual fue la sorpresa al observar que las cuatro esquinas de la sala contenían cámaras!

-¿Sabes quién ha estado mirando por ahí?

Ella negó con la cabeza aterrorizada.

-El director, el inspector, i algunos supervisores importantes que perfectamente podrían negarte una beca o un erasmus.

-Tú…- apretó los puños con furia.

Pero él la acalló colocando su dedo índice en sus labios.

-"Señor Sesshomaru" para ti- le corrigió-. Más vale que midas tus palabras, chica del pirri, recuerda que yo… poseo algo tuyo, que tal vez podría ponerte en un aprieto.

-Yo… Lo de antes… _"Ni siquiera había pensado en el paquete mientras le decía esas cosas tan horribles. ¿Ahora qué hago?"_

-Demasiado tarde para contemplaciones, ¿no crees? No pienses que vas a salir impune de ésta.

Con su singular sonrisa, se despidió de ella:

-Ahora… me toca jugar a mí un ratito. ¿Te gustaría ser mi esclava?

Rin estaba demasiado ausente para reaccionar, así que él continuó:

-Mañana es sábado, ¿qué tal si quedamos… para negociar? A las 16:00 pasaré por ti. No me hagas esperar, o la negociación será todavía más… suculenta.

Y dejó sola a Rin en el aula, mientras la luz se desvanecía.

-------------------

El peliblanco se sentó, en su sofá, aburrido. Las clases eran totalmente agotadoras. Se dispuso a ver la televisión, pero algo que chocaba con su pie le llamó la atención. Sacó la caja donde ponía "Rin", y la abrió con sumo cuidado. Empezó a observar el interior con su rostro impasible aunque sus ojos denotaban que se lo estaba pasando en grande.

-¿Pero qué…?- en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa.

Analizó los objetos que más le llamaban la atención y ató cabos Así que era eso lo que escondía, bueno… "eso", "aquello" y "lo otro". Se frotó la barbilla con curiosidad y luego tomó algo cuadrado entre sus manos. Que tal vez, eso fuese muy vergonzoso, pero no lo más importante. Lo que de verdad sería importante lo dejaría para el final. Por eso cogió ese objeto.

Sesshomaru se recostó en el sofá y abrió el objeto cuadrangular que llevaba en las manos.

Era un manga hentai.

_**Continuará…**_

**N/A**: XP Chorrada gigantesca y monumental!!! Pero tranquilos, que eso no es lo más importante. No me apetece escribir mucho más, creo que este cap me lo he currao más, eso es para que me perdonéis por haber tardado. Seré breve contestando reviews, que ya no estoy inspirada… Buah!!!! TT.TT Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo.

Muchas gracias a**: alesitasuricata, brenda jet aime, kagome-tgn, laura black, anyels, kagome 2789, flor haunted, rak, draculan666, inu-chan girl, angy, corsaria, bokou, takako-kurumi, hotaru22, dan, istharneko.**

Gente nueva y gente de siempre, no tengo tiempo, era o actualizar ahora y no contestar reviews, o actualizar a saber cuando xro contestando. De todas formas, prometo contestar en el siguiente y aclarar vuestras dudas de este capítulo y del anterior. De nuevo, gracias, sin vosotros no podría haber continuado con esto. Que pelota soy! Que no! Que lo que he dicho es mentira! Hala! T.T Muchas gracias. Aish!!!! Se ma escapao.

Sin nada más que decir, se despide gelma-chan

"El hombre ingenuo es el más feliz de todos" Joan Fuster


	6. Entre ramen, chantajes y exnovias celosa

**¿¡POR QUÉ YO!? ¡¿POR QUÉ A MÍ?!**

**N/A**: Las disculpas al finalizar el capítulo. Y recuerden que en el episodio anterior Sesshomaru invitó a Rin a una cita a las 16:00 de la tarde.

**CAPÍTULO 6: ENTRE RAMEN, CHANTAJES Y EXNOVIAS CELOSAS**

Es imposible predecir cómo y de qué forma te puede cambiar la vida en el transcurso de dos días. Sobretodo si ese cambio es producido por cierto profesor de la universidad, licenciado en matemáticas, de largos cabellos plateados y ojos ambarinos impasibles, con rasgos demoníacos como la media luna pintada en su frente o su enorme cola que pendía de su hombro derecho.

Sí, Sesshomaru era el principal dolor de cabeza de cierta estudiante ingenua y dulce, de largos cabellos azabache y tierna mirada de color caoba.

Y sí, Rin Higurashi era víctima de unas crueles circunstancias que habían decidido que ella estuviera en el lugar y en el momento inadecuado.

Ni siquiera un sábado por la tarde se libraba de semejante tortura estudiantil. ¿Por qué?

-He quedado con Seshomaru- soltó Rin sin más.

Su hermana gemela, Kagome, que estaba comiendo un plato de ramen precalentado enfrente de ella, se atragantó con un fideo que quedó a mitad esófago. Después de toser repetidas veces y conseguir al fin beber un vaso de agua, observó el rostro de su hermana que, aparentemente, estaba sereno.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con incredulidad-. ¿Que has qué?

No es que Kagome estuviera sorda ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente necesitaba volver a escuchar la misma afirmación con la misma consistencia y seguridad que había mostrado Rin instantes antes.

Así que, asumiendo su penosa situación, Rin suspiró derrotada mientras le contaba lo que había sucedido cuando profesor y alumna quedaron solos en el aula.

Kagome pasó de una cara sorprendida a una comprensiva, y ese rostro evolucionó a uno pensativo que finalizó con una mueca maliciosa. Su gesto maquiavélico tramaba peligrosamente algo que a Rin se le escapaba… en parte.

¿Acaso Kagome no entendía la situación?

No. Era obvio que no.

-¡Vaya, vaya!- entrecerró los ojos calculadoramente-. Así que una cita con el profe, ¿eh?

-Llámalo cita o chantaje, como quieras- contestó Rin.

Entonces Kagome la consoló con palabras tranquilizadores y la animó para que aprovechara esa ocasión y mejorara las cosas con Sesshomaru. No obstante, Rin no compartía ni el entusiasme ni el optimismo de su hermana, y la opción de pasar toda la tarde con el peliblanco era totalmente desalentadora.

A pesar de toda la resistencia que opuso Rin, Kagome la convenció para que se maquillara y arreglase. Pero tal vez se arregló demasiado.

Minutaos antes de que la condenasen a la silla eléctrica (y con eso me refiero a que Sesshomaru llamase al timbre), el teléfono del apartamento sonó:

-¿Diga?- descolgó Kagome-. ¡Ah, mamá! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo está Souta? ¿Y el abuelo?

A partir de ahí, una sarta de preguntas no pararon de salir de la boca de Kagome, a lo que la señora Higurashi tuvo que contestar brevemente. Más tarde, la señora Higurashi pidió hablar con Rin. Kagome le tendió el teléfono.

-¿Mamá? ¿Cómo estáis todos?

-Bien, hija… bien- dijo su madre desde la otra línia telefónica-. ¿Y vosotras?

-Bien.

-Pues por el tono de voz no parece que sea así.

-De verdad que estoy bien- insistió.

-No mientas, Rin. Que ya nos conocemos.

Si es que… no se le podía esconder nada a una madre. Rin se mordió el labio inferior sintiéndose culpable por preocuparla. Con la mano que tenía libre, retiró unos cuantos mechones de su pelo que cubrían su frente.

-No te preocupes, mamá. Es solo que no me acabo de acostumbrar a… el cambio.

Sí, sí. El cambio, el cambio… Esa era la típica excusa de una estudiante que lo único que quería era cambiar de tema.

Pero la verdad es que en parte tenía razón. Ya era bastante duro de por si adaptarse a una ciudad que no conoces como para que un profesor de la uni te odie.

Las gemelas se habían matriculado en la universidad de Tokio, que no se encontraba muy lejos de su casa. Según su abuelo, la casa había pertenecido a un templo, con lo cual la vivienda y el extenso jardín que se cerraba en torno a una valla, y en la frontera de ésta, un granero donde solo había trastos viejos y un pozo en muy malas condiciones, era terreno sagrado. Aunque el sitio donde se percibía mejor esa aura era en el árbol milenario donde las flores del cerezo abrían sus capullos en primavera.

Y al principio, Rin y Kagome se mostraron reacias a creer en esas leyendas, hasta que ocurrió aquel desastre. Ahí fue cuando comenzaron a sospechar que tal vez estuvieran protegidos por un poder sobrenatural.

La mañana del 8 de septiembre un temblor provocó el pánico entre la población japonesa. Costaba de creer, pues la gente estaba muy acostumbrada y las casas preparadas para cualquier terremoto. Pero la sacudida fue tan violenta e intensa que los cimientos de los edificios no lo soportaron y cayeron como castillos de naipes, entre ellos la universidad donde ellas iban. Milagrosamente el hogar de los Higurashi no había sufrido ningún desperfecto, ni siquiera en el jardín había rastro de las enormes grietas que surgieron en algunos campos o en las carreteras y que eran las cicatrices del desastre.

Pero lo que más causo impacto fueron las cifras. Un número de víctimas tan grande por culpa de un seísmo no era normal en Japón, no era normal en un país tan desarrollado y preparado como Japón, no podía ser, porque ni los temblores más grandes que se habían provocado habían llegado a ser algo excesivamente drástico. No podía ser. No podía haber un total de 6.000 muertos, 10.000 muertos y 1.000 todavía desaparecidos. No podía ser, ni aunque este terremoto hubiese sobrepasado el máximo de la escala de Ritcher.

Un mes después, la mayoría de los supervivientes se vieron obligados a emigrar a otras ciudades, bien a refugiarse en casas de acogida o bien a ayudar en la reconstrucción de la ciudad. A los universitarios no les quedó otra alternativa que buscarse la vida, ni siquiera les ofrecieron una mísera beca.

Al recordar la catástrofe, Rin se despreció por sentirse desgraciada, habiendo tanta gente que había perdido su familia, su hogar y su trabajo… En comparación con todo eso… ¿Qué eran las burlas de Sesshomaru?

Y si con eso no consiguió sentirse mejor, al menos le arrancó una triste sonrisa.

Cuando ambas hermanas terminaron con la conversación, Rin se sentó en el sofá, delante del enorme reloj de pared que marcaba las 16:03. Tampoco tenía que ser tan puntual. Así que se cruzó de brazos y esperó pacientemente, temblando como un flan.

Volvió a mirar el reloj que ahora marcaba las 16:38. Se levantó y desarrugó el liso vestido de terciopelo que Kagome le había obligado a ponerse. Por cierto, ésta última se había encerrado en su cuarto para estudiar (pero los estudiantes sabemos que eso es mentira y que en realidad era un excusa para no estar cerca de Rin cuando perdiera los nervios).

Después de terminar de alisar su vestido, caminó por toda la habitación que estaba en silencio a excepción del segundero del reloj que hería sensiblemente el tímpano del oído, y algún que otro repiqueteo de los tacones, que los lanzó por el balcón enfurecida por el retraso del profesor.

Aunque lo único que consiguió con eso fue escuchar el gruñido de una gato magullado, el sonido de unas jarras rompiéndose junto a unos objetos de metal, los berridos de unas vecinas locas, el chirrido de los neumáticos del coche al derrapar coreado por las bocinas y los insultos de los conductores.

Por si acaso, Rin volvió a entrar en el comedor y cerró las ventanas. Al mirar el reloj ya eran las 17:26.

Indignada, se soltó el pelo que lo llevaba recogido en un moño y se arrancó de cuajo los pendientes provocando un pequeño corte en cada oreja, los cuales empezaron a sangrar.

Se asomó por el umbral de la puerta, pero nada.

Nada.

Las 18:15 y nada.

Minutos después ya se había lavado la cara y quitado el maquillaje a causa de los nervios crecientes y la rabia de sentirse como una estúpida. En cierta forma es normal, teniendo en cuenta que la habían dejado plantada…

Cuando Kagome salió de su cuarto para comer algo, puesto que su barriga se lo pedía a gritos a las 18:57, se encontró a Rin totalmente desnuda.

-¿Qué haces, loca? ¿Desde cuando te has vuelto forofa del nudismo?

Rin suspiró abatida y se dejó caer en el sofá.

-Me agobiaba el traje.

-¿Y la ropa interior también?- inquirió, Kagome, con una ceja levantada-. Ve a cambiarte antes de que venga.

-No va a venir.

Kagome se sentó a su lado y cogió su delgada mano para apretarla contra la suya.

-Estoy segura de que vendrá.

Fue entonces cuando escucharon unos golpeteos tras la puerta. Rin dio un brinco mientras se dirigía a su cuarto a ponerse lo primero que encontrase.

-Abre tú, Kagome.

-¡Y una mierda! Yo no estoy en casa.

Con las prisas, Rin se había puesto una falda corta de color amarillo, una camisa del mismo color y por encima un chaqueta blanca para abrigarse, pero que ahora estaba despasada. Con las prisas se le había olvidado lo más importante: la ropa interior.

-Recuerda- advirtió Kagome asomando la cabeza por la puerta-. No le grites, no te enfades con él, ni te muestres rencorosa. Nada de montarle un numerito, ni nada de caras amargadas. Tú sonríe, sé amable y optimista. Sabes que ahora tienes las de perder.

Yendo de un lado para otro, Rin asintió a todo con la cabeza. Se hizo una coleta a un lado de la cabeza y abrió la puerta con al sonrisa más amplia que pudo mostrar para encontrarse con un joven de melena blanca.

-Hola, le he estado esperando señor… ¿Inuyasha?

La sonrisa se borró inmediatamente y su rostro se destensó cuando observó a su compañero de clase.

-Creo que no me esperabas a mí- ladeó la cabeza-. He venido porque Ka…- llegados a este punto se detuvo al agachar la mirada y comprobar que la camisa amarilla que tenía Rin se transparentaba-… go…- se sonrojó al darse cuenta que no podía dejar de mirar sus pechos-… me…

Rin esperó la explicación de Inuyasha con los brazos cruzados, pero en vista de que éste no podía trabar más de dos sílabas seguidas debido al repentino ataque de tartamudez, y puesto que a ella lo único que no le sobraba era la paciencia que había agotado en las últimas tres horas, lo estiró de la camisa y lo hizo pasar con gesto decidido hacia el salón principal mientras gritaba:

-¡Kagome! Tienes visita.

Una oscura cabellera asomó de la puerta que estaba más cercana al comedor. Se fijó en que la voz que la había llamado provenía del lado contrario y giró la cabeza al tiempo en que iba dibujando una sonrisa mientras descubría a la persona que había venido a dejarle unos apuntes de matemáticas.

Aquella sonrisa hubiese podido atrapar a cualquiera si se lo hubiese propuesto. Franca, sincera, pura, fresca… entremezclada con un toque alegre, sagaz y vivo. Aunque con Inuyasha no surtió ningún efecto, pero como Kagome estaba tan contenta no había reparado en el aturdimiento de su amigo. Y Rin estaba demasiado nerviosa como para fijarse en apenas uno de los dos.

Inuyasha, todavía conmocionado por la escena anterior -¡Uy, sí! ¡Pobrecito! ¡Qué mal lo debió pasar!-, se tambaleó hasta llegar a la mesa cuadrangular situada detrás del sofá, guiado por la amable mano de Kagome que le ofreció una silla mientras ella se situaba enfrente del hanyou, de espaldas a su hermana.

Decidido a evadir las numerosas guarradas que se le cruzaban por la cabeza, se cubrió los ojos con su mano derecha y empezó a repiquetear el suelo con las deportivas a una velocidad inhumana.

Ese día, no sabía por qué, había optado por una ropa de calle humana en vez de los habituales atuendos rojizos de demonio.

Evidentemente, Inuyasha se estaba maldiciendo en su interior, porque… ¿Por qué la imagen de unos simples pezones le ponían tan… perceptible? Pero la verdad es que últimamente estaba muy sensible a ese tipo de cosas. En concreto desde hacía dos días, ya que por primera vez en su vida una hermosa joven se le acercaba a hablar con él. Inuyasha nunca había tenido amigos que le hablaran de chicas, nunca había tenido amigos para ensañarle revistas y pelis porno, nunca se había ido de prostitutas ni sabía de la existencia de sex shops. Él nunca se atrevió a hablar de esos temas con sus padres, y menos con su hermano mayor. Así que, a pesar de que pareciera imposible par alguien tan atractivo como Inuyasha, a sus 19 años de edad todavía era virgen. Y lo peor era que un niño de tres años tenía más información de sexualidad que él.

Entonces, en ese caso era bastante normal que las hormonas que durante toda su adolescencia estuvieron escondidas y retenidas, se desataran como un torrente que le producía calor en todo el tempo y le obligaba a pasarse la mayor parte del tiempo en el cuarto de baño.

Además, inconscientemente, Inuyasha también había pensado que si era posible que Rin estuviera sin sujetador, podría ser que ella no… que ella no tuviera… De solo imaginarlo le sangró un poco la nariz, pero enseguida lo disimuló y Kagome ni reparó en eso. Se tranquilizó al recapacitar sobre lo que estaba pensando. ¿Cómo alguien iba a ir por ahí sin bragas? No. Era imposible.

De repente, un ruido fuerte lo alertó y levantó la cabeza para ver entre el pelo de Kagome, que como conocía a su hermana, continuaba enfrascada en un problema de matemáticas.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando, por primera vez en su vida, vio lo que las mujeres tenían entre las piernas, Allí estaba, Rin, tirada por el suelo, con un objeto en la mano y la falda a la altura de la espalda.

Inuyasha se levantó con prontitud sujetándose el pantalón y dijo con la cara como un tomate:

-Necesito-ir-al-baño.

-Al fondo a la derecha- contestó Kagome levantando la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño-. Si estabas tan apurado lo hubieras podido decir antes.

Pero Inuyahsa ya había desaparecido por el pasillo y con un portazo se encerró en el lavabo. Mientras Rin se incorporaba e iba a su habitación a ponerse la ropa interior.

-------------------

-¿Enfadada?- preguntó Sesshomaru sin una pizca de remordimiento pero tampoco de diversión.

-¿Yo, por qué?

No quiso sonar cínica, pero cuando Rin habló, lo hizo. Después de haber estado tres horas y media esperándolo era normal. No se había cambiado, llevaba la falda amarilla y la chaqueta blanca que la abrigaba. Sesshomaru simplemente iba como siempre. De todas formas, la gente estaba acostumbrada a los ropajes de los demonios.

Al final, Seshomaru se había dignado a presentarse a su apartamento exigiendo que Rin no tardara más de dos minutos en hacerse la coleta al lado, a pesar de que él se había retrasado un montón.

Cuando, Rin desapareció por la puerta despidiéndose, ninguno de los otros inquilinos que estaban en la casa se dieron cuenta. Inuyasha ya se había olvidado completamente de Rin y su cuerpo; y tan solo tenía ojos para Kagome.

Luego, el camino había transcurrido en silencio, Sesshomaru simplemente porque no hablaba, y Rin intentaba evitar el motivo de la cita. Pero sabía que no podría hacerlo durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí, señor Sesshomaru?

Seshomaru se detuvo enfrente de un cine y se relamió los labios deleitándose por el dulce sabor de saber el poder que ejercía en ella.

-Diviérteme- es lo único que contestó con su fría mirada.

Rin cruzó los brazos y le interrogó con la mirada.

-Mira, Higurashi- prosiguió Sessh-. Yo tengo algo que puede romper toda la reputación que tienes tú de "niña buena". Uno es el manga hentai, que no es lo más fuerte comparado con esto.

Le enseñó un pequeño cuaderno que llevaba escondido entre la ancha manga de la camisa. Rin palideció ante la imagen de su propio diario.

-¿Lo ha leído?

-Tres veces.

Rin no sabía que hacer, las piernas le temblaban de una forma que no podía sostenerse. No pudo evitar que unos lagrimones mancharan su cara.

-Entonces… ya debe saber que soy una persona horrible.

Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza.

-De verdad que lo es.

-No tengo motivo para quejarme de usted, si es lo que me merezco.

Antes de que Rin se derrumbase, el profesor la sostuvo por los hombros, y luego la abrazó con fuerza. Ella ni siquiera sospechaba por qué la estaba cubriendo con sus brazos. De verdad que no entendía a Sesshomaru, pero tan solo se dejó llevar. En ese momento fue cuando el demonio le susurró:

-Si me diviertes, Rin. Nadie se enterará de esto, su hermana tampoco.

Ella se separó de él, juntando sus cejas hasta el máximo.

-¿Y cómo quiere que haga eso?- preguntó con la mayor incredulidad.

-Plántame cara- luego continuó porque supo que Rin se había perdido en algún punto de la conversación-. Demuéstrame que sabes enfrentar los problemas, que no eres de esas que se dejan hacer tan fácilmente, demuéstrame que tienes personalidad. Por eso si quieres vengarte de mí, véngate; si quieres odiarme, ódiame.

Más o menos lo había entendido, así que sonrió de lado.

-Ya veo. Si usted se divierte, entonces yo recupero mis cosas, pero si no se divierte o me paso de la ralla…

Sesshomaru sonrió complacido.

-Por cierto –dijo el maestro como si acabase de acordarse de algo-. El motivo por el que te he abrazado… está detrás.

Cuando todo su cuerpo se giró, dio un respingo al observar de pie, y con cara de pocos amigos a la enfermera de la universidad. De los ojos de Kagura había nacido un odio inmensurable que apuntaba con todo su ser a Rin. Aun sin conocer bien a Kagura, la estudiante supo que se había creado otro enemigo.

Con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro, Sesshomaru la cogió por los hombros y le dijo:

-¿Nos vamos, cariño?

-------------------

Había sido la noche más horrible de toda su vida. Y todavía no terminaba. Después de cogerla por los hombros y obligarla a entrar al cine, vieron una película bélica entre demonios y humanos. Aunque la verdad es que de la película poco se enteró porque cada dos segundos notaba una cierta descarga eléctrica que venía de dos asientos más atrasados que el suyo, donde estaba Kagura.

Cuando terminó el largometraje, se fueron a dar un largo paseo que resultó ser mucho más incómodo que la película porque a Rin le costaba seguir las grandes zancadas de Sesshomaru y Kagura les seguía a corta distancia.

Antes de entrar al lujoso restaurante donde Sesshomaru había reservado mesa y el recepcionista la observara de arriba abajo con una mirada de desprecio por como iba vestida, Sesshomaru le confesó:

-Dentro de poco hay una revisión médica.

¿¡NO?!

Ya se estaba imaginando a Kagura con una risa de maníaca exnovia celosa con una jeringa de 50 cm de grosor mientras ella se debatía entre las cadenas que la atrapaban en una camilla.

Tragó saliva mientras se giraba para encontrarse con eso que, de momento, daba más miedo que Sesshomaru: Kagura.

Entraron y se sentaron en una mesa para dos bien arreglada y con una vela en el centro. Algo muy romántico.

Se giró para ver que Kagura estaba unas cuantas mesas más apartada y luego intentó acomodarse todo lo que pudo en la silla. Pero estaba demasiado tensa, así que cogió la carta del menú y se pidió un plato de ramen, mientras que Sesshomaru se pidió un plato de algo muuuuuuuuy caro.

A partir de ahí, la velada transcurrió tranquila. Rin no hablaba… Sesshomaru no hablaba… Kagura no hablaba… (mejor que no lo hiciese). Se ve que eso impacientó al profesor, aunque no lo demostrara.

-Esto no es divertido.

Rin aspiró unos cuantos fideos hacia su garganta y volvió coger unos cuantos más para llevárselos a la boca mientras le decía:

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?

Una pausa de unos segundos que se rompió con algo que no se esperaba.

-Cásate conmigo.

Del susto, Rin se atragantó con el ramen y cayó de espaldas hacia el suelo por más que se sujetase a la mesa. El impacto en la cabeza no fue lo peor, porque junto a ella se había desmoronado la mesa, y el plato de ramen y el de Sesshomaru habían salido disparados e impactaron contra el rostro de la enfermera.

Un camarero que no se había percatado de la escena, tropezó con el cuerpo de Rin y las bandejas repletas de platos acabados de cocinar se vertieron encima de una mujer mayor que parecía bastante rica. La mujer, irritada, lanzó el filete de solomillo a la cara del camarero, pero éste logró esquivarlo a tiempo y fue a parar a la boca de un hombre que estaba bostezando.

Seguidamente, se inició una guerra de comida en todo el restaurante que terminó cuando el propietario alzó la voz por encima de todos, realmente enfadado.

Gracias al barullo que se había montado, Sesshomaru se había escabullido, con lo que la cuenta y el responso habían caído sobre la estudiante.

Después de arreglar las cosas con el propietario y ver que a partir de ahora estaría trabajando media jornada en el restaurante sin cobrar para cubrir los gastos de lo que había provocado, alcanzó a Sesshomaru y con unos cuantos fideos, todavía enredados en el pelo, le advirtió enfadada, mirándole a los ojos:

-¡Está bien! ¡Acepto tu propuesta de guerra!

_**Continuará…**_

**N/A: **Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón… De verdad he tardado un huevo en actualizar, pero es que he estado mareada por muchísimas cosas estas vacaciones, y encima el capítulo no es de lo mejorcito… Los siento T.T Prometo que no volverá a ocurrir never, al menos no durante tanto tiempo, y lo que va a ocurrir a partir de ahora es mucho más entretenido Esto es uno de esos capítulos que necesitas poner para que la historia tenga sentido, ¿me entienden?. He vuelto y es para quedarme y pienso terminar esta historia a como de lugar. Esto es uno de esos capítulos que necesitas poner para que la historia tenga sentido, ¿me entienden? Y ahora… a contestar reviews.

**Anyels**: ¡Ay, que wai! Tenía ganas de volver a leer reviews y poder contestarlos. El capítulo no tiene tantas cosas graciosas, pero está vez hablo en serio y el próximo me lo voy a currar. Saber tu opinión me anima y me motiva. Espero que a pesar de haber faltado tanto tiempo continues estando ahí. Muxos besos wapa.

**Alesitasuricata**: weno ya se sabe otra cosa más de las del paquete, pero el interior del diario es todavía peor. Sesshomaru continua igual de malo. Me gustaría que tú también continuaras enviando review, si no es muxo pedir.

**Rak**: ¡Qué va rakel! A tú q ta de contestar! Jeje Que tal la uni? Jo de p.m ya tinc ganes de q kedem i llegim bleach o school rumble. Wa!!!! Ta de contar un montó de coses. Ja parlem wapa. Dew.

**oOo BrEnDa Je T aImE oOo** ¡No! Rin no es una santa (o al menos no tanto como Inu XD), pero tan poco es una mala persona, aunque... parece ser que sí tiene un pasado oscuro. Agradecería saber que me perdonas por la demora.

**DraculaN666**: ya tenéis tú y Rin algo en común. A las dos os han confiscado un manga, xD. Aunque… con el tiempo que ha pasado desde que me lo dijiste… ¿ya lo has recuperado?

**Kaoru-uchiha**: Bueno pues la propuesta de Sesshomaru es un poco rara, pero él sabrá, o en este caso yo que soy la escritora. Lamento si te he decepcionado.

**Jesybert**: buena pregunta, ¿por qué Sessh la tomó con Rin? Eso se verá más adelante, paciencia.

**FlorHaunted**: estaba claro que con un manga no podía hacerle demasiado chantaje, por eso puse tres cosas. De momento solo se sabe una y media. Pero ya se verá… jeje weno muxos besitos.

**Istharneko:** De verdad me sabe tan mal no haber actualizado. Debes pensar tanto tiempo… y para esto! Pero ahora que llevo una vida de universitaria y de momento por las tardes no tengo prácticas tengo más tiempo libre. Así que el próximo será mejor y más pronto. Venga, muxos besos y gracias por volver a enviarme un review para animarme.

**LIA SAMA**: Para nada! Tu historia no me ha aburrido, en verdad es de película aunque el final es ya más tirando a la vida real. ¡Qué coicidencia la de Sesshomaru y tu maestro! Aunque creo que la relación de estudiante-profesor es distinta XD. Weno, tiempo al tiempo. Nos vemos.

**Ninde Balck**: Me alegro de que te hayas reído tanto en mi fic. Supongo que este no da tanta risa, pero la inspiración para este capítulo no da para más. Si es que ya tengo ganas de escribir el siguiente que será mucho mejor, o al menos eso espero.

**Vmayli:** Supongo que la personalidad de Sessh es lo que más ha llamado la atención, por eso no va a cambiar. Espero verte en le próximo. Ciao.

**Laetus:** No pienso dejar este fic inconcluso, pero admito que he sido bastante perezosa en actualizar, pero como bien he dicho no volverá a ocurrir. Lo que te comente que pondría en este capítulo he decidido dejarlo para el próximo, ya que será más ameno. Weno, me gustan muxo tus comentarios, espero que a pesar del tiempo que he tardado continues ahí.

**Lorea**: weno, más vale tarde que nunca, no me habías dejado review, pero al hacerlo en el capítulo anterior me animaste y me hizo recapacitar que aunque no me dejen review hay gente que sigue a historia. Aunque un review va muy bien para subirte la moral XD.

**Ale**: Sesshomaru tiene muchas cosas escondidas y muchos ases en la manga, jaja xro Rin poco a poco deberá manejar la situación.

**Rink9**: Lo hice, tardé demasiado, soy peor que sessh, O.O Dios! Espero que no! Jaja ha sido culpa de muxas cosas que no puedo explicar ahora porque sino me pasaría horas y horas y horas… la cuestión es que hay otro capítulo y que me he disculpado. ¿Sirve?

**Yukino14**: Vale, ya he continuado.

**Eamane**: Seximaru sa paso tres pueblos hoy, pero es lo que hay XDD.

**aXels-priinCesz**: es que en la serie sesshomaru no era malo, jaja, o al menos no comparado con lo que ha provocado en el restaurante XD. Nos vemos.

A todos y cada uno de ustedes pido disculpas oficialmente y os agradezco vuestra opinión y la espera. En este capítulo hemos alcanzado los 21 reviews. Muchísimas gracias, para mí, eso ya es mucho.

A pesar de que el capítulo no sea de lo mejor no me va a molestar que me mandéis un review.

Recordad… Submit review… GO! 


	7. Los malentendidos y los malos entendidos

**¿¡POR QUÉ YO!? ¡¿POR QUÉ A MÍ?!**

**N/A:** Aunque parezca mentira he vuelto yo para estas fechas. FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!! Ahora solo como consejo me queda decir que no estaría mal si os volviéseis a leer el capítulo 5.

**CAPÍTULO 7: LOS MALENTENDIDOS Y LOS "MALOS" ENTENDIDOS**

Dio otro largo suspiro después de contemplar por enésima vez el hermoso paisaje verde que tenía en su espeso jardín. Por más que se preguntara a si mismo que era lo que iba mal, no encontraba la respuesta. Así que se giró para enfrentarse a unos ojos rasgados del color de la sangre que parecían bastante molestos, mientras la propietaria de dicha mirada se limaba las uñas de las manos con agitada rapidez, apretando fuertemente la comisura de sus labios con cara de impotencia y desesperación. Porque así es como se sentía Kagura.

-¿Tú que crees?- inquirió de repente el sujeto que se había pasado media hora filosofando en el alféizar de la ventana-. ¿Crees que merezco sentirme así? Es decir, ¿no tengo el mismo derecho a ser feliz que la resta de mortales?- recapacitó un poco lo que había dicho y corrigió:- Bueno, y de "semimortales".

Kagura bajó los pies de la mesa con gesto aburrido mientras daba una vuelta de 360 grados en la silla giratoria del despacho.

-No, Naraku- resopló desviando la mirada hacia el techo-. Tú y yo no podemos ser felices por el mero hecho de que somos los desechos de la sociedad. Los malvados. Los villanos. Los que vamos con segundas intenciones. Los egoístas egolátras egocéntricos que queremos conquistar el mundo, que queremos destruir la humanidad… y todas esas cosas.

Cuando terminó de enumerar la serie de razones por la cual ellos dos se encontraban en esa situación, buscó la sonrisa irónica de su compañero que consiguió aliviar un poco la opresión que sentía en el pecho.

-Al menos tú me entiendes- susurró Naraku.

Kagura iba a contrarestar esa afirmación cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¡Adelante!- accedió el joven un tanto molesto por la intromisión de aquella agradable conversación.

Un joven de oscuros cabellos recogidos en una coleta apareció rascándose la cabeza con cierta vergüenza y nerviosismo, pues no se esperaba ver allí a la guapa enfermera.

-Director… esto yo…

-¡Miroku!- lo interrumpió Naraku arrastrando cada letra de su nombre con los ojos desorbitados, supuestamente por un tema reciente de acoso a una estudiante-. A ti te estaba buscando yo…

Miroku movió acaloradamente los brazos hacia ambos lados en señal de negativa. Sabía a la perfección de lo que hablaba el director.

-¡Se equivoca! Si se refiere al tema de Haruka-chan, le puedo asegurar que está completamente zanjado- se apresuró a decir el joven profesor-. Ya le pedí disculpas y gracias a eso ha retirado la denúncia.

Poco a poco , el rostro de Naraku fue suavizándose, aunque todavía no tenía la conciencia tranquila.

-¿Y para qué has venido?- preguntó con un deje de resignación.

Vaciló unos instantes antes de responder, pero al fin tomó aliento y pudo decir:

-Es sobre Higurashi Rin.

-¡Esa zorra!- saltó de repente Kagura que había estado ausente a toda la charla anterior, levantándose de la silla.

-Cálmete, Kagura- la apremió Naraku mientras la tomaba por los hombros para volverla a sentar. Entonces se dirigió a Miroku otra vez-. ¿Ocurre algo con Higurashi-san?

-Creo que necesita un orientador.

Naraku frunció el ceño ante tal revelación.

-No tenemos ningún orientador- dijo extrañado-. Además esas personas suelen trabajar en los institutos, cuando los alumnos todavía no saben que carrera escoger.

-No me refería a esa clase de orientador- replicó Miroku-. Quiero decir un "orientador" o en palabras modernas un: "gps"… ya sabe… para no perderse.

Indudablemente, el director acababa de descubrir que el bioquímico estaba mal de la cabeza. Levantó una ceja sin comprender.

-¡Jefe! Que era una broma… una broma- seguidamente carraspeó y se puso serio-. En realidad, quiero que lea el expediente de Rin.

Sobre la mesa, dejó una carpeta con un montón de papeles. En ellos estaban escritas las proezas de la muchacha junto a su coefeiciente intelectual. A medida que Naraku iba leyendo, los párpados de sus ojos iban abriéndose más, lentamente. Mientras Kagura refunfuñaba entre dientes, completamente irritada.

-Creo que estamos delante de una genio- puntualizó el profesor.

Tras una larga pausa, Naraku cabeceó y susruró:

-Interesante… Muy interesante. ¿Es eso todo?

Miroku asintió con la cabeza. Como nadie parecía querer profundizar en el tema, el joven profesor abrió la puerta para marcharse, pero antes, tuvo que contestar por qué a Higurashi le hacía falta un gps.

-La pobrecita siempre se pierde. El otro día, sin ir más allá, se equivocó de clase. Tuve que guiarla yo para que volviera sobre sus pasos. ¡Imagínate! ¡Lástima me daba! ¡Tenía matemáticas con Sessh!

Al pronunciar ese nombre, las orejas de Kagura se movieron ligeramente, pero siguió limándose las uñas.

-Ya veo- dijo Naraku lanzándole una rápida mirada a Kagura-. ¿Has terminado?

El profesor tan solo asintió y cuando ya estaba entornando la puerta, apunto de marcharse, Naraku recapacitó sobre algo y detuvo en seco a Miroku.

-Espera, Miroku.

Con una sonrisa, el joven volvió a entrar.

-Usted dirá, director.

Naraku se dirigió hacia un pequeño armario que tenía en la esquina de la derecha de la habitación. Lo abrió y de su interior sacó dos pequeñas copas y una botella de whisky. Mientras llenaba ambos vasos con hielo y vertía la botella, una sonrisa diabólica se iba formando en la comisura de sus labios. Sonrisa que heló la sangre del pobre Miroku.

-¿Sabes?- le ofreció uno de los dos vasos al bioquímico-. Estoy harto de siempre escuchar quejas sobre ti de las estudiantes- sorbió un poco de su contenido-. Así que no me queda más remedio que castigarte.

Miroku estaba completamente inmóvil, incapaz de articular palabra. Mientras Kagura se limaba las uñas, ajena a la conversación.

-Lo que les hagas a las alumnas- prosiguió el director arrastrando las palabras-. Te lo haré yo a ti, y con creces.

El cuerpo entero de Miroku comenzó a convulsionarse a causa del estremecimiento que le provocaba el saber que el hombre que tenía delante era capaz de profanar su perfecta y esculpida… ¡No! Solo de pensarlo le entraban náuseas.

-Muchas gracias por la advertencia- se apresuró a decir Miroku-. Pero le prometo que a partir de ahora no recibirá ni una sola queja de mí. ¡Ni una sola!

Antes de que cogiera el pomo de la puerta entre sus manos, Naraku lo detuvo agarrándolo por los hombros.

-No era una advertencia- siseó.

Tragó saliva, mientras Kagura continuaba su desenfrenado limamiento de uñas.

-Kagura, ¿te importaría dejarnos solos?

El ruido constante que se había escuchado durante largo tiempo al rozar el metal contra los dedos había cesado de golpe, y la enfermera se levantó enfurecida hacia la salida.

-Si ves a Higurashi, dile que venga a mi despacho.

Tenía la cara medio girada hacia Naraku, aún así éste pudo ver el brillo de odio y rabia en sus ojos.

-Y a poder ser- prosiguió con sorna el director-, que esté viva.

De respuesta solo obtuvo un portazo. Luego, Naraku posó sus ojos morados en los de Miroku y sacando un fajo de papeles de su mesa le preguntó:

-¿Por dónde empezamos?

-------------------

Hoy estaba feliz. Sí. Estaba feliz. Esa semana intuía que iría bien. Después de desafiar a Sesshomaru se sentía valiente, con coraje, con fuerzas. Aunque no supiera muy bien por donde empezar. Pero de lo que estaba segura era que a partir de ese momento las cosas mejorarían.

Eso pensaba Rin, hasta que al girar la siguiente esquina se topó de frente con cierta enfermera de fiera mirada e intenciones psicópatas. Ya estaba. Ya no era feliz. Volvió sobre sus pasos y aceleró la marcha.

Los nervios fueron creciendo cuando al girar su cabellera oscura, se dio cuenta de que Kagura tomaba el mismo rumbo que ella. Así que apremió todavía más el paso y se desvió por otra esquina.

El pánico se apoderó de ella cuando comprobó horrorizada que Kagura la seguía. Ahora caminaba tan deprisa que prácticamente corría, y a veces chocaba contra algún que otro estudiante.

Del pánico pasó a la histeria. Si la estaba persiguiendo, ¿qué era lo que quería de ella? Por la mandíbula apretada con fuerza a causa de la furia y los puños prietos de impotencia se podía deducir que nada bueno.

No lo pudo soportar más. Se echó a correr como un ratoncito acorralado delante de un enorme tigre de bengala, pensando que tal vez así la dejaría en paz. Pero no lo hizo, Kagura la imitó acortando la distancia que existía entre ellas dos.

Vale. Ya no era feliz. Ni era valiente, ni tenía coraje ni se sentía con fuerzas. Estaba asustada, atemorizada, aterrada. Se sentía cobarde. Sentía que iba morir. Alzó miles de plegarias a millones de dioses que se le ocurrían pero de nada sirvió, porque ya había dejado atrás la universidad, pero parecía que a Kagura no. Y ésta se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

Cruzó las calles sin ni siquiera mirar, provocando grandes atascos y múltiples accidentes, pero ya ni escuchaba la bocina y los insultos de los conductores indignados. A ella poco le importaba pues Kagura no tardaría en cogerla.

Terminó por introducirse en una calle estrecha y con pocas luces. Comprendió frustrada que se había acorralado en un callejón sin salida. Kagura al fin la alcanzó. Ambas respiraban con dificultad por la terrible persecusión que acababan de protagonizar, cada una con sus papeles respectivos.

Rin se resignó a su destino y en última instancia, para protegerse, se cubrió con los brazos. Aunque la enfermera lo único que hizo fue apoyarse en el hombro de la muchacha.

-¡Joder! ¡Cómo corre la condenada!- habló con la voz ronca y entrecortada.

Como vio que aún estaba viva, Rin levantó la cabeza para enfrentarse a los temibles ojos de la enfermera. Allí tan solo encontró a una mujer agotada por el cansancio.

-Naraku- continuó Kagura-, te espera.

-¿Quién?- preguntó la estudiante.

-¡Naraku! ¡El director!- dijo en tono de burla. Al ver que la pequeña boca de Rin formaba una "o" minúscula agitó una mano para despejar los pensamientos de la joven-. Déjalo estar, será mejor que te apresures… ¡Ah! Y de ti ya me ocuparé en la revisión médica.

-------------------

Naraku caminaba en círculos alrededor de Miroku como si se tratase de un tiburón con una presa fácil. En su mano sostenía una nota, en ella decía:

_Estimado director:_

_El profesor Miroku no para de manosearme el trasero en clases de prácticas. ¿Sería tan amable de ocuparse de ese asunto por mí? Muchas gracias._

_Fdo. Takemichi Yoko_

Tras terminar de leer, Naraku arrugó el papel y lo lanzó a la montaña que se había acumulado en la papelera. Se acercó por detrás a Miroku y le susurró algo a la oreja.

-Así que te gusta tocar culos…. Pues haber si te gusta que te lo hagan a ti.

Miroku no pudo evitar dar un respingo al notar como el director le pellizcaba el culo. Con la siguiente carta, Miroku se puso más nervioso.

_Estimado director:_

_¿Le importaría quitar la mano de Miroku de debajo de mi falda? Me haría muy feliz. Gracias._

_Fdo. Yagami Minori_

-Creo que a esta le voy a dar un poquito más de empeño.

Dicho esto, Naraku cogió entre sus grandes manos la entrepierna del profesor, o lo que el pantalón le dejaba y lo masajeó con consistencia durante unos segundos, cuidando de no hacerle daño. Miroku cerró los ojos y apretó la boca aguantando.

Naraku continuó con la lectura de las cartas.

_Querido Naraku:_

_Estoy esperándote semidesnuda en la sala de profesores. No tardes._

_Fdo. Ya sabes quien_

No. Esa nota se había colado.

-------------------

Rin se dirigía hacia el despacho mucho más tranquila. De todas formas ya nada podría sorprenderla. Era imposible. Habían ocurrido tantas cosas en el transcurso de tan poco tiempo que ya nada podía sorprenderla.

Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió. Claro. Lo que pasa es que a Rin no le había dado tiempo a pensar que ya nada la soprendería a no ser que observara con sus propios ojos al director de su universidad magreando considerablemente los aparatos genitales de su profesor de bioquímica. Entonces eso sí que la sorprendería.

-¡Lo siento mucho!- dijo tapándose los ojos con la cara del color de un tomate-. ¡No era mi intención! Debería haber llamado a la puerta…

-No pasa nada- la tranquilizó Naraku-. De todas maneras el profesor Miroku ya se iba.

Miroku recogió sus cosas y sin levantar la vista del suelo ni despedirse desapareció tras el umbral.

-Adelante- la invitó a pasar el director.

Ella vaciló un instante antes de hacerle caso. Todavía tenía en su mente la imagen de la muestra de amor entre Naraku y Miroku.

-Tranquila, no te voy a comer-dijo adivinando los pensamientos de Rin-. A no ser que quieras.

No consiguió calmarla en lo más mínimo, pero ya que no podía escapar, al menos se puso cómoda y cruzó las piernas en la silla, por si acaso.

-¿Qué es lo que…- le costaba hablar y tenía un profundo nudo en la garganta-… quiere de mí?

Naraku se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que era lo más evidente del mundo.

-¿Hablar? ¿Acaso no es suficiente?

Por la cara de Rin, supuso que no era suficiente.

-Está bien. Me gustaría escuchar la versión de tus hechos.

-¿De mis hechos?

Entonces fue cuando Rin dedujo que quería que le explicase como había llegado a la situación de hacer el pino en clase de Sesshomaru. Ya que, supuestamente habían visto el video. Pero la verdad es que Naraku de eso no tenía ni idea y lo único que quería es ver si Miroku se había insinuado, tocado o violado a la joven estudiante.

-Se perdió, ¿no?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué le dijo su profesor?

-Al principio nada- contestó rememorando lo ocurrido-, pero después pareció haberle molestado.

_-"Miroku molesto"_- pensó el director-. _"¡Qué raro!"_ ¿Y qué le dijo?

-Me dijo que sí quería continuar en su clase tenía que ser con una condición- dijo recalcando la última palabra.

-Y supongo que no aceptaste. _"Dime que no aceptaste acostarte con el cerdo de Miroku"._

-¡Por supuesto que acepté!- contestó indignada-. ¡Quien se ha creído que soy!

_-"Una puta, ya no me queda ninguna duda"_. ¿Y aceptó esa condición a cambio de continuar en la clase?

-Sí. Y no crea usted que era una postura fácil. ¡Vaya si me dio trabajo!

-¿Una postura?

-Una muy complicada. ¡Imagínese! ¡Si hasta terminé con la lengua azul! Las piernas estan todavía entumecidas. Y los brazos…

-¡¿Los brazos también?!

-¡Claro! Pero si el muy bruto me obligó a cogerme apuntes así.

-¡¿Cogiste apuntes mientras lo hacías?!

-¡Claro! Y encima toda la clase mirando y haciendo fotos con el móbil.

-¡¿DELANTE DE LA CLASE?!- explotó al fin el director-. ¡Por ahí sí que no paso! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MIROKUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!

-¿Miroku?- preguntó de pronto la joven-. Pero no estabamos hablando de…

No hacía falta que terminara la frase, Rin había metido la pata hasta el fondo, y lo más jodido es que había involucrado al profesor de bioquímica en ello. Así que, mientras Naraku se arrancaba la cabellera de pura rabia, la morena consiguió escabullirse.

Las cosas se complicaban.

-------------------

-¡Rigoberto!- reprendió Miroku a un punto muerto entre sus piernas-. ¡Te has puesto contento!

Allí, sentado en la taza del váter, Miroku se preguntaba como era posible que su "Rigoberto" hubiera reaccionado de esa manera ante el tacto de las manos del director.

-¡Ya está!- exclamó dándose cuenta por fin de algo muy importante-. ¡Tú le que necesitas es un cita con "Lobellia"!

Dando un portazo, salió con renovada jovialidad y mientras el aire mecía sus cabellos, esbozó una seductora sonrisa y gritó:

-¡SANGO!

-------------------

Después de estar recapacitando media hora sobre lo que tenía que hacer, llamó al timbre. No se hizo esperar que aquel hobre tan alto de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados se presentara ante ella, tan imponente com siempre.

A Rin se le cortó la respiración y le costó más trabajo de lo normal vocalizar. Pero fue él, quien inclinándose galantemente hacia ella le espetó:

-Así que ya te has dado cuenta que las cámaras de vigilancia de las clases son falsas.

Ella solo asintió con un poco de vergüenza. Acto reflejo, estiró los brazos y agarró entre sus manos el cuello de la camisa de Sesshomaru atrayéndolo hacia ella y situándolo a su misma altura. Consiguió sorprenderle por unas décimas de segundo.

-He venido a decirle… Yo no creo que sea tan mala persona, al fina y al cabo.

Sesshomaru sonrió abiertamente.

-Eso… ya lo veremos.

No dejó que Rin se despidiera, pero antes le entregó un sobre. La verdad, no se encontraba en ánimos de abrirlo, porque no podía ser nada bueno, así que esperaría hasta la mañana siguiente.

_**Continuará…**_

**N/A**: Y vosotros esperaréis hasta el siguiente capítulo.

Siento mucho la espera, pero es que he sufrido una crisis de escritora y he estado a punto de echarme atrás, pero al final la inspiración vencé y he vuelto.

También escribí más historias, pero lo primero es lo primero. Y este fic parece ser que es lo primero.

No me siento con fuerzas, ni con ánimos, ni con ganas (XDD parezco Rinara contestar reviews, pero prometo que a partir de ahora contestaré personalmente y aclararé dudas como por ejemplo:

La proposición de matrimonio de Sesshomaru no iba en serio. Tan solo era una broma.

El terremoto en Japon es invención mía, cualquier parecido a la realidad es solo es, un parecido, y lo del 8 de sepitiembre es que es mi santo, no nada especial. La guerra entre Rin y Sessh todavía no era "oficial" aún.

Plántame cara: significa desafíame, rétame.

Parece que estoy siendo ruda y bastante antipática, pero no es así, es solo que este capítulo ha terminado con todas mis fuerzas, la menos por hoy. Muchísimas gracias, os quiero un montón y me animáis un huevo.

Mi propósito para este año es superar los 100 reviews y el único regalo de reyes que os pido es que apretéis el botoncito que pone Go! Y me digáis vuestra oinión.

Eso es todo. Se despide con un fuerte beso (pero no para siempre):

Gelma-chan


	8. Premonition I

**¿¡POR QUÉ YO!? ¡¿POR QUÉ A MÍ?!**

**N/A:** Hasta que actualicé al fin. Después de no-sé-exactamente-cuánto-tiempo me he dignado a proseguir, aunque tengo que hacer una pequeña aclaración: debido al trabajo que me está costando y a su longevidad, el capítulo está dividido en dos partes. Por favor sean buenos y dejen reviews, la segunda parte está casi terminada y es mucho más divertida (para mi gusto). Ya no les estretengo más.

**Disclaimer:** esta historia no está hecha con fines lucrativos. Los personajes de Inuyasha no son de mi pertenencia, aún así me he tomado el lujo de hacer de ellos lo que me plazca (al menos en este fic).

**CAPÍTULO 8: PREMONITION I**

Las últimas semanas se habían convertido en una auténtica tortura para Rin. Sesshomaru la había fastidiado como nunca, y las matemáticas iban de mal en peor, así que supuso que no lograría aprobar la asignatura. Para hacer frente a las mates (y para qué ocultarlo, también a Sesshomaru), decidió apuntarse a clases particulares de repaso.

La idea se la había dado Kohaku, aquel chico tan simpático que conoció el primer día cuando se perdió en la facultad. No todo había sido malo en aquellas semanas. Había logrado afianzar un poco de amistad en aquel muchacho.

-Mira lo que he encontrado- le dijo Kohaku enseñándole un cartel.

Rin lo miró detenidamente. En él ponía: "Se imparten clases de matemáticas y estadística para biología". Y debajo de esa frase se encontraba la dirección y el teléfono de contacto.

-Sé que no se te dan muy bien- prosiguió Kohaku-. Pensé que esto podría ser...

-¿Sabes lo que esto significa?- cortó tajantemente Rin con una expresión en la cara que asustó a que puedo desafiarle. Significa que puedo jugar a su juego. Significa que puedo ganar esta guerra- el joven seguía con la cabeza todos los "significa", aunque no terminaba de entenderlo demasiado-. ¡En fin! Significa que puedo aprobar la asignatura.

-¡Ahhh! Entiendo... Creo que iré a por un café. _"Esta chica está loca"_ –pensó mientras se alejaba lo más rápido posible.

Rin se le quedó mirando con ojos soñadores hasta perderlo de vista y dando un largo suspiro dejó escapar un:

-¡Cómo me gusta este chico! Es tan atento...

Bueno, y así es como la joven muchacha de ojos color café se dirigía hacia su destino. Bajó las escaleras, pero la pobre era tan torpe que resbaló. Por suerte era el último escalón y el golpe no fue muy duro. Saludó a Shun, el portero, que llevaba un impermeable amarillo.

-Toma- le dijo Shun extendiendo un paraguas-. Está lloviendo.

-Gracias Shun, siempre piensas en mí.

-Faltaría menos.

Cruzó la calle, paraguas en mano. Esquivó un pequeño perro atado a un semáforo y chocó justamente con su amo que acababa de comprar un periódico en el quiosco de enfrente.

-¡A ver si miras por donde andas!- le espetó este.

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpó Rin a pesar de saber que la culpa había sido de ambos.

Al cabo de un buen rato, logró encontrar el sitio. Se quedó pasmada unos segundos observando el rótulo que había encima de la puerta, para corroborar que estaba en el lugar indicado. Una señora de aspecto amigable salió a recibirla.

-¡Pero pasa querida! Te vas a congelar.

La empujó hacia dentro sin siquiera presentarse.

-Bueno, en realidad yo...- intentó excusarse Rin.

-No digas más- la detuvo con un gesto de manos-. Tú debes ser Higurashi Rin, la que ha llamado esta mañana. Pasa, pasa. Maru la estaba esperando.

¿Quién era esa mujer que se tomaba tantas confianzas? ¿Y quién era esa tal Maru? ¿Y por qué llevaba un estrafalario sombrero rosa? (N/A: perdón por no describirlo antes, pero es que la pobre Rin con todo el jaleo no se había dado cuenta).

No tardó en descubrir por qué esa mujer la trataba como si fuera una conocida, y también supo que Maru simplemente era un diminutivo cariñoso de... (lo que nunca llegará a saber es por qué llevaba un sombrero rosa)

La carpeta se le resbaló de las manos cuando una larga cabellera plateada apareció por la puerta contigua.

-¿¡SESSHOMARU!?

-Para ti soy simplemente "señor Sesshomaru"- amenazó con una mirada ímpávida y gélida-. Pero dejémonos de nimiedades. Nos lo vamos a pasar bien, ¿verdad, Higurashi?

¿Qué hacía Sesshomaru allí? ¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas a ella? ¿Y por qué esa mujer llevaba un sombrero rosa?

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO!!!- gritó cual película de terror barata.

De repente se despertó en el sofá, sudando a mares. Por suerte para ella solo había sido un sueño, pero le había parecido tan real...

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta para su espanto, que llegaba tarde a su primera clase de repaso. Así que bajó las escaleras apresuradamente, tropezando en el último escalón.

"_Qué raro"_- pensó.

Saludó a Shun que vestía un impermeable amarillo.

-Toma- le dijo extendiéndole un paraguas-. Llueve, y no quisiera que te resfriases.

-Muchas gracias Shun, te debo una.

-No hay de qué.

"_Es cómo si ya hubiese vivido estos momentos antes..."_

Cruzó la calle y un pequeño perro marrón atado a un semáforo empezó a ladrarle. Rin empezó a asustarse, y no precisamente por el perro... ¡Todo lo que pasaba era como en el sueño! Retrocedió sin darse cuenta que el amo del perro estaba detrás.

-¡Con cuidado, niña!

-L-lo siento.

Se detuvo delante de la puerta de entrada, vacilando el si debía entrar o salir huyendo de ese lugar.

"_Tranquilízate Rin, tú no crees en esas cosas... Un buen científico ni se lo plantearía, es simplemente una pura coincidencia"_.

Y allí estaba la señora con su extravagante sombrero.

Se acabó. Ahora sí. Se marchaba. No pensaba tentar más a la suerte.

-¡Chiquilla! ¡Pero si estás empapada!

Demasiado tarde, la mujer la había aprisionado entre sus uñas esmaltadas de carmesí intenso, a conjunto con la rosa roja que llevaba en su sombrero.

-Pero yo... – intentaba explicar la muchacha.

-Deja que lo adivine... ¿A que eres Rin Higurashi? ¿Y a que vienes a mejorar tus matemáticas? Pues eso está bien, porque verás Maru...

Al pronunciar ese nombre, los ojos de Rin se salieron de las órbitas y zafándose del agarre de la mujer le dijo:

-¡Un momento! ¡Ni se le ocurra llevarme a esa aula!- dijo señalándole la misma sala que había en su sueño-. ¡Y quítese el sombrero! ¡Por Dios! ¡Se ve ridículo!

Dejó a la mujer completamente anonadada, y no era de extrañar con el tono de voz que había utilizado. Intentó manejar el asunto con calma, respiró hondo y se disculpó ante la mujer.

-Mire señora, lo siento mucho, pero creo que ha habido un error.

-¿Un error?

-Sí... verá... yo en realidad- miró en derredor buscando algo que pudiese ayudarla y ¡voi là! Delante suya había una puerta blanca con una pequeña inscripción que ponía: "Bioestadística"-. En realidad no estoy aquí por las matemáticas, sino por la estadística.

La mujer ensanchó una sonrisa, como si nada de lo ocurrido anteriormente hubiese pasado.

-¡Pero haber empezado por ahí!

"_¿Tal vez si me hubieses dejado, vieja loca?"_

La dejó un par de minutos en el aula, en la que se dispuso a inspeccionar. Era una sala sencilla, con una mesa redonda que ocupaba prácticamente todo el espacio y un par de sillas. Al fondo había una pizarra blanca con unas cuantas fórmulas apuntadas en permanente. Se apoyó sobre un pequeño estante que contenía una figurita de demonio. Por desgracia para ella, la figurita resbaló, rompiéndose en dos grandes trozos. Las recogió al instante, intentando que por arte de magia las dos piezas quedaran de nuevo pegadas. Entonces escuchó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, dejó sobre el estante la parte que estaba sujeta al pedestal mientras que con las manos detrás de su espalda escondía la otra. Risita nerviosa al ver entrar a la señora del sombrero raro y a...

El demonio... Digo que el demonio se le resbaló de las manos haciendo un ruido estrepitoso mientras que a ella se le desencajaba la mandíbula.

-¿Has roto mi figurita?- inquirió una voz que ella conocía con las cejas levantadas y el semblante serio.

-¿Sesshomaru?- preguntó sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames señor Sesshomaru?

-¿Cuándo piensas dejarme en paz?

-¿Es necesario comunicarse con tantas interrogaciones?- cortó de repente la mujer del sombrero rosa.

-¡Ha roto mi figurita!- acusó como si eso pudiese responder todas las preguntas.

-¡Sesshomaru!- le reprendió Rin.

-¡Sin confianzas! ¡Señor Sesshomaru!

-¡Déjame en paz!

-¡Parad ya!- gritó la mujer-. ¡Ahora se ve que tocan las exclamaciones!

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, mirándose incrédulos unos a otros ante la extraña situación que acababa de suceder. Bueno, la cara de incrédulo de Sesshomaru era un simple ceja levantada, pero las de Rin y la mujer eran de puro desconcierto. Luego la mujer se quitó el sombrero y con la mirada perdida dijo, más para sí misma que para los demás:

-Debe ser por el sombrero... Sí.... Debe ser...

Y desapareció (por la puerta XD malpensados, no la abdujo ningún ovni).

Rin iba a decir algo pero Sesshomaru la detuvo mientras tomaba asiento:

-Ni una palabra de esto, Higurashi, ni una palabra...

-Iba a preguntar quién era entonces ese tal Maru del que me ha hablado.

-Se referirá a Marukiya Naoko, la profesora de repaso de matemáticas- aclaró sin darle demasiada importancia al tema-. ¿Y bién? ¿Podrías decirme qué motivo te empuja a adentrarte en el maravilloso mundo de la estadística? Ambos sabemos que este año no tienes esa asignatura...

-¿Podrías decirme tú por qué esa señora (cómo-se-llame) lleva siempre puesto un sombrero rosa?

Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos y... ¿qué había sido eso? ¿un principio de sonrisa franca? No, definitivamente su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas. Dejemos en que solamente entrecerró los ojos y dijo:

-No utilices el sarcasmo. No te pega.

Al final, Rin suspiró y sentándose junto a él confesó:

-Tienes razón, no vine aquí por la estadística, vine para... –dudó unos instantes en decirlo-. Vine por las matemáticas.

-¿Qué pasa Higurashi? ¿Explico mal? ¿Debo sentirme ofendido por eso?

-No, no es eso... Bueno... en realidad no me fijo ¿entiende? Estoy más pendiente de si usted va a humillarme en público o si va a martirizarme que de la clase en sí. Necesito estar atenta por si tengo que contraatacar, y por eso no puedo aprender. Por eso he acudido aquí, no quiero que por culpa de una asignatura me baje la media, es bastante alta ¿sabe?

¿De verdad estaba siendo comprensivo con ella? Había gato encerrado ahí, pero... ¡Maldita sea! Se sentía tan bien al poder desahogarse...

-¿Y qué te ha hecho terminar en una clase de repaso de estadística?

Rin se removió en su asiento nerviosa, jugueteó con los dedos y agachó la cabeza con pudor.

-Se va a reír cuando se lo cuente.

-No. No lo voy a hacer.

-Le digo que sí.

-Y yo te digo que no.

-Pues yo te digo que sí.

-Pues yo te digo que no. Nunca me río.

-¡Oh, vaya! Es verdad...- dijo acordándose de la seriedad "aparente" del profesor, porque en realidad disfutaba haciendo jugarretas-. Fue por... una premonición.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Ambos se quedaron mirando la puerta de entrada. Y allí estaba, la mujer del sombrero rosa, tronchándose de risa.

-Lo siento... pasaba por aquí y... jajajajaja ¡Ya ves! ¡Una premonición! ¡Menuda tontería!

-Es así de oportuna- comentó Sesshomaru cuando ésta salió.

-Sabía que me tratarías de loca.

-Nunca me exigiste que no te tratara así- Rin iba a saltar cuando su profesor la detuvo-. Te propongo una cosa Higurashi. Dentro de estas cuatro paredes tú y yo vamos a pactar una tregua. Yo simplemente me dedicaré a enseñarte.

-¿Sin burlas, cinismos y sarcasmos?- preguntó perspicaz.

-Sin burlas, cinismos ni sarcasmos; pero...- y allí estaba, el temido "pero", los "peros" nunca eran buenos viniendo de Sesshomaru-. Todo lo que hagas o digas repercutirá fuera de estas cuatro paredes. Depende de eso seré más... benevolente o no. Seguiré tratándote igual y no se podrán comentar las conversaciones que tengamos aquí.

Rin dudó unos instantes antes de contestar. No se podía tomar a la ligera nada de lo que proponiese Sesshomaru, pero tampoco podía rechazar su idea porque entonces sería peor aún. Sintiéndose derrotada extendió la mano hacia Sesshomaru, aunque sabía que no se la iba a estrechar.

-Trato hecho- finalizó ella, intentando esconder el temblor de su mano.

Para su sorpresa, Sesshomaru cogió su mano delicadamente y... ¡Besó su palma! ¡Dios mío! El corazón de Rin se aceleró por momentos y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero color rosado.

-Trato hecho- susurró con la voz más fría pero más sexy que hubiera podido utilizar-. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué tal si empezamos?

En otro lugar de Sendai, de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme... (N/A: jeje un poco de cultura general)

-Ume... ¡Yo te quiero!

Kagome estaba abrazada a Inuyasha, a punto de llorar. A Inuyasha nunca le habían gustado esos culebrones, pero en la restante última media hora le había parecido encantador. ¡Sí ya! ¡Y también le parecía encantador tener pegada como una lapa a la joven de cabellos azabaches que en las últimas semanas había conquistado su corazón!

-Umi yo... yo... ¡Lo dejaré todo! ¡Nos marcharemos lejos de aquí!

Ume y Umi se fundieron en un largo abrazo.

-Ume... soy tan feliz...

-¡¡¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAA!!!!- estalló de pronto entre llantos.

-Sshh , shhh- intentaba consolar Kagome a Inuyasha (sí, leen bien, Kagome a Inuyasha)-. Ya pasó, ya pasó...

-Es que es taaaaaaaaaaan romántico- gritó entre lágrimas el hanyou-. No sabía que estas cosas me afectaran tanto.

Entonces, Inuyasha se refugió en el blandito pecho de Kagome y la apretó todo lo que pudo contra su cuerpo.

-Jeje- rió Kagome inocentemente-. Imagínate si me has abrazado fuerte que hasta me has despasado el sujetador sin querer...

-¿Por qué das repaso de bioestadística en vez de dar clases de matemáticas?- preguntó Rin mientras intentaba resolver una derivada.

-Me fascinan los números. Eso es todo.

Si creía que Rin iba a darse por vencida estaba muy equivocado. La manía de Rin de hablar más de la cuenta cuando se sentía aliviada podría meterla en problemas.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-No me dejas muchas opciones...

-¿Por qué se porta así? Es decir... ¿Tanto cuesta ser amable con las personas?

Se hizo un incómodo silencio, pero Rin, en vez de temblar de miedo, esperó espectante la respuesta con una sonrisa. De todas formas el pacto impedía que Sesshomaru se portara mal con ella, al menos dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Fuera ya sufriría como dios manda.

-Mira Higurashi, debes entender que en este mundo existen las buenas y las malas personas. Pues yo soy de estas últimas.

-No creo que sea una mala persona- dijo con una voz tan dulce que hubiera podido hacer un pastel incluso con ella-. Lo dije, lo digo y lo mantengo. Creo que usted lo único que tiene es un problema que le ha quedado por resolver y culpa al mundo de ello.

-¿Por qué no estudias psicología en vez de biología?

-Nada de sarcasmos.

-No era un sarcasmo.

Una pauta de unos segundos en los que Rin acosaba a Sesshomaru con la mirada para que contestara.

-Incluso las buenas personas tienen trapos sucios- dijo al fin, enseñando el diario de Rin.

-¿¡Dónde queda nuestra tregua!?- preguntó Rin indignada.

-Era un simple recordatorio. Pero ya que te has puesto así de impertinente... ¿por qué no leemos un trocito? Además tan solo estamos nosotros dos.

-Y la señora del sombrero, y los lectores.

-¿Acaso no es eso lo que quiere la autora del fic?

(N/A: Lo siento Rin XD)

-Veamos... _Día 1: ¡Qué bien! ¡Papá me ha regalado este diario! Dice que como me gusta escribir puedo empezar por esto. Pero el mejor regalo sin duda es la noticia de que... ¡Vamos a tener un hermanito! Ya era hora, porque era un fastidio que Kagome sea una mandona porque dice que ella nació antes y técnicamente era mayor que yo. ¡Solo por media hora!_... ¡Vaya! ¡Esto es aburido! Los principios siempre son bonitos- dicho esto abrió una página al azar y prosiguió mientras Rin lo observaba con ansiedad-. _Día 3429: Kagome ni se da cuenta. ¡Dios! Me siento tan mal... Sabe que las cosas no van bien pero ella sigue sonriendo. No sospecha que yo..._

Antes de que pudiese continuar Rin se abalanzó sobre él como un depredador ante una víctima desprevenida. Con tan mala suerte que del impulso cayó sobre Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru cayó sobre su silla. Y la silla cayó sobre el suelo. Así que ya deben imaginarse la pose tan comprometida en la que se encontraban.

-Señor Sesshomaru- dijo la mujer del sombrero raro que acababa de entrar, luego se les quedó mirando un tanto sorprendida-. Lo siento, creo que he venido en un mal momento- y mientras se alejaba se decía a sí misma-. Debe ser por el sombrero... Sí... Debe ser...

-Esto te va a costar caro- le susurró Sesshomaru con cara de pocos amigos.

Rin tragó saliva.

-¿Cómo te fue ayer en el repaso?- preguntó un ingenuo Kohaku.

-Bien, me alegra que lo preguntes porque...

-¡Perfecto!- la interrumpió Kohaku-. Porque no sabía si estarías dispuesta a aceptar una proposición.

Cuando terminó de decirlo se puso más rojo que un tomate.

"_¿Qué querrá decirme? ¿No irá a...?"_

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se ilusionó de verdad.

-Adelante- lo animó Rin, intentando no parecer muy ansiosa.

-En realidad es algo bastante bochornoso... no sé cómo decirlo...

-Ajá. _"¡Qué mono! ¡Va a pedirme que salga con él!"_

-Sé que no hace mucho que nos conocemos... pero te he cogido mucha confianza y...

-Continúa. _"¡Venga dilo!"_ –pensó casi sin poder contener su alegría.

-No puedo pedírselo a nadie más, ¿sabes?... Me gustaría que... ¡Oh! Es más como un favor que como otra cosa...

"_Creo que si no lo suelta ya... ¡Me volveré loca!"_

-¿Lo harás, verdad?- preguntó con inseguridad.

-Por supuesto. _"¿Cómo no voy a salir contigo? Con lo tierno que eres..."_

-¡Perfecto! Porque quiero salir...

"_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!"_ gritó triunfante el subsconsciente de Rin.

-... con Kanna- finalizó Kohaku más contento que unas pascuas.

La sonrisa que Rin había mantenido durante toda la conversación se le acababa de borrar del rostro.

-¿¡Con Kanna?!- inquirió sin poder siquiera creérselo-. ¿Con esa narcisista del pelo blanco que se pasa horas y horas en el mismo banco de siempre mirándose al espejo?

-¿No crees que sea la mujer más maravillosa del mundo?- suspiró como un chiquillo enamorado (en realidad eso era lo que era)-. Allí, tan solitaria... tan ausente... Parece una diosa en un...

-Ya, ya- lo detuvo antes de que empezara con los eufemismos-. Iré a ver que puedo decirle.

Apretó los puños fuertemente mientras se dirigía hacia su compañera de clase. Estaba empezando a experimentar un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido. ¿Eran eso los celos? Se paró enfrente de ella, temblando de rabia y de impotencia. Bien, ¿y ahora qué pensaba hacer? Kanna ni siquiera reparó en su presencia y eso la enfureció todavía más. Y actuó como nunca antes lo hubiera hecho Rin Higurashi. Se dejó llevar por la envidia.

Cogió el pequeño espejo que Kanna observaba con tanta dulzura y lo estampó contra un árbol, haciéndolo añicos.

"_¡Madre mía! ¿qué estoy haciendo? No... Rin... Eso no está bien..."_

Kanna se levantó con la mirada desafiante, Rin se la devolvió con más odio. De repente, una tormenta se cirnió sobre ellas y toda la gente que se encontraba cercana se agrupó en un gran círculo.

Fue entonces cuando Kanna empezó a lloriquear como una niña pequeña y se largó corriendo mientras gritaba:

-¡Se lo voy a decir a mi hermana!

-¡Eso! ¡Ve i díselo!

¿Por qué se comportaba así? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Lo que tampoco sabía es que instantes después lo pagaría caro...

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Le invadió un pánico inusual y giró su cabeza unos 360º perfectos, igual que lo habría hecho la niña del exorcista, pero con el horror marcado en su cara. Delante de ella, tenía a Kanna todavía sollozando y a...

-K-K-K-Kagura... Esto tiene una explicación... yo... Kohaku...- se giró para buscar apoyo en su amigo, pero éste había desaparecido y no había ni rastro de él-. ¿Kohaku? ¡Kohaku!

-Tú...- susurró con la máxima expresión de maldad mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos.

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!!- gritó como en las películas esas que se les ve hasta el paladar.

Se despertó en su cama sobresaltada. ¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Ha sido un sueño! ¿O ha vuelto a ser una premonición?

Encontró a Kagome arrinconada en una de las esquinas de la pared.

-¿Kagome? ¿Qué haces ahí?- preguntó todavía soñolienta.

-Iba a despertarte, pero empezaste a gritar y me asustaste de verdad.

Todo pareció marchar bien esa mañana. Incluso la clase de matemáticas se hizo más soportable que de costumbre, aunque sabía que Sesshomaru le estaba preparando una de sus bromas y eso no le gustaría demasiado. Pero al encontrarse en el descanso con Kohaku, escuchó las fatídicas palabras:

-¿Cómo te fue ayer en matemáticas?

Suspiró sabiendo lo que se le avecinaba y para acabar con eso rápidamente dijo:

-¿Vas a pedirme que te ayude a salir con Kanna?

Kohaku frunció el ceño y desveló una mueca divertido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Dígamos que una buena amiga siempre intuye esa clase de cosas.

El chico estaba tan sorprendido que no podía ni cerrar la boca del asombro.

-¡Vaya, Rin! ¡Eres genial! Eres como mi mejor amigo pero en chica.

-Querrás decir que soy tu mejor amiga.

-Sí... bueno... lo que tú digas- le dio la razón mientras le golpeaba el hombro suavemente con su puño.

Se estaba empezando a hartar un poco de ese chico. El fiasco que se llevó en su sueño fue demasiado grande. Por lo menos sabía que debía tratar con más cuidado a Kanna, ya que era hermana de Kagura. Se sintió aliviada al darse cuenta que ya no sentía ni rabia, ni celos, ni envidia de la chica que estaba sentada delante suya. Así que le tocó suavemente el brazo y empezó a hablar:

-¿Kanna? Verás... quería hablarte de mi amigo Kohaku... él quiere...

Se detuvo en seco al ver que la peliblanca se levantaba despacio, apretando fuertemente su espejo. Observó a Rin durante unos segundos y luego con toda la fuerza del mundo estampó ella misma el espejo contra el suelo, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.

-¡Se lo voy a decir a mi hermana!- gritó mientras salía corriendo entre lágrimas.

-¡Pero si has sido tú quien lo ha roto!- repuso indignada la morena.

Demasiado tarde, antes de que empezara siquiera a correr, Kagura ya le estaba bloqueando el paso.

-Tú...- susurró con todo el odio acumulado en su voz.

No lo pudo soportar más. Se desmayó.

Despertó acurrucada en un gran sauce. Enfrente de ella, y de pie con la máxima elegancia posible, se encontraba Sesshomaru.

-Vamos- exigió sin dar ninguna explicación.

-¿Adónde? ¿Y por qué debería ir contigo? No sé lo que ha ocurrido pero no pienso...

Sesshomaru no contestó, simplemente se limitó a sacar algo de su manga derecha. Era el diario de Rin.

-... quedarme aquí para averiguarlo.

Se puso en pie bastante molesta. Pero... ¿qué más podía hacer? Entonces lo vio todo claro. En un arrebato de ira corrió hacia él, y sin saber cómo le robó el diario.

-¡Por fin! ¡Soy libre! ¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer señor Sesshomaru? Ya no puedes...

Se le congeló todo el torrente sanguíneo antes de saber incluso los siguientes acontecimientos, a causa de la siniestra mueca del profesor. Sesshomaru enseñaba los incisivos igual que un vampiro antes de desangrar a su víctima. Y de su manga izquierda sacó... ¿Otro diario de Rin? Pero entonces si él tenía su diario...

Abrió asustada el cuaderno que tenía entre sus brazos. Allí en la primera página encontró, escrito en mayúsculas y con permanente negro, la palabra que llevaba acosándola más de un mes: **TONTA**.

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!!- gritó en cámara lenta para dramatizar el momento.

Al abrir los ojos supo que había tenido otra premonición. Y lo supo porque se despertó en el mismo árbol y porque Sesshomaru la esperaba de pie, a escasa distancia.

-Ven conmigo- demandó con voz autoritaria.

-¿Y si no voy qué?- retó Rin para que le enseñara el diario.

Efectivamente eso fue lo que hizo. Rin ya estaba preparada para eso, saltó como una auténtica fiera y le arrebató el cuaderno. Y lo mostró victoriosa con una sonrisa maníaca ante el profesor. Pero éste ni se inmutó y sacó de la manga... ¿un momento? En la otra manga no había nada. Y Rin enseñó el otro cuaderno con el triunfo dibujado en el rostro y le lanzó el falso cuaderno a la cara.

-¿Qué se creía usted señor Sesshomaru? ¿Qué iba a caer en su...

¿Y sabéis por qué nunca se llegó a terminar la pregunta anterior? Porque la cara de Sesshomaru mostraba un: "Lo siento Higurashi, pero creo que lo único que logras en este instante es hacer el ridículo".

-Acabo de lanzarle el diario original, ¿verdad?- dijo con una vocecita asustada.

Contestó a su pregunta la primera página del falso diario. En él ponía: **"¿Pero cómo puedes ser tan TONTA?"**

-¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!- gritó con la voz deformada (porque se lo acabo de pedir a Mike el de sonido).

Adivinad donde despertó sobresaltada. Sí, mis queridos lectores, en el mismo árbol de antes y con la imagen de un Sesshomaru imponente plantado delante de sus narices.

-Andando- ordenó sin esperar réplica alguna.

A lo largo de ese día Rin había experimentado un extraño don que nunca antes se le había manifestado. Había tenido premoniciones y éstas se habían cumplido, a pesar de haber hecho lo imposible por cambiarlas. ¿Pero repetírsele una misma premonición dos veces? ¡Era algo surrealista! (N/A: Y ahora yo pregunto... ¿qué no es surrealista en mi fic? XD)

De todas formas no iba a dejar que le sucediera lo mismo que las otras veces, así que trazó un plan bastante sutil.

-Está bien, pero ya que no piensas decirme ni siquiera adónde vamos al menos me podrías ayudar a levantarme.

Para su sorpresa, eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Sintió una pequeña descarga eléctrica al rozar los dedos de Sesshomaru, pero la ignoró y cogiéndolo desprevenido le arrebató ambos cuadernos. Esta vez no se iba a desprender de ninguno de los dos.

Leyó el primero, y, como suponía, escrito en permanente negro y ocupando toda la hoja ponía: **"TONTA".** Al estar definitivamente descartado lo lanzó fuera de su vista y mostró complacida el verdadero cuaderno que sujetaba como si de ello le dependiera la vida (en cierta forma).

-No, señor. No pienso tropezar tantas veces con la misma piedra. Sí lo hiciera sería en relidad una...

-Tonta- finalizó él sin una pizca de emoción.

-Eso es lo que exactamente iba a de... ¡¿Qué?!

-Tonta- repitió en el mismo tono.

Empezó a convulsionarse repentinamente. Esto no le podía estar sucediendo en realidad. Ojeó el diario nerviosa, todas y cada una de las páginas estaban en blanco, excepto la última, en la que se podía leer claramente: **Definitivamente eres** **TONTA**.

Suspiró abatida y siguió a Sesshomaru con el gesto de derrota marcado en su cara, como una esclava maniatada siendo arrastrada por un poderoso guerrero.

_**Continuará…**_

**N/A:** Bueno amigos/as, aquí les dejo la primera parte de Premonition. Si creen que la cosa no puede ir a peor… ni se imaginan la que se le va a caer a Rin encima. ¿Adónde se la lleva Sesshomaru? Pues como sé que soy una tardona irremediable les voy a adelantar (pa dejarles con el gusanillo) que está relacionado con el capítulo 6. Y se acabó, no pienso rebelar absolutamente nada más. Porténse bien como siempre y yo lo único que les voy a prometer es continuar con la historia.

Agradezco mucho que hayan perdido el tiempo leyendo el fic: **laetus, DraculaN666, Rak-chan, gaiaspink, fallennagel, Corsaria, -UVERworld-, Lady Yukiiko, olga aurora, Anyels, Nagisa-chan, Darkprincess, Lady Adry, sugeisy, Nerea-chan, emihiromi, Chiron-Heero, ana belen, -Lagrima12-, dark lady kira, Karonchan, yumi, julia marbella, mar09, Kikyo_sakura, Nina-chan, La Gran Hana.** Siento mucho no poder contestaros personalmente, pero estoy agotadísima. A pesar de eso espero que continuéis mandándome reviews, ni os imagináis lo que significan para mi.

P.D: ¡Ah, por cierto! Se me olvidaba. Me he cambiado el nick… pero soy yo, gelma-chan. Ahora me llamo Rikku Redfield, creo que es más maduro XD

Muchos besos y un fuerte abrazo

R.R


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A**: no sé que ha ocurrido. Creo que no pensaba continuarla nunca más, pero me ha entrado la nostalgia y me he pasado por aquí. La verdad es que esta historia la empecé a escribir cuando todavía era muy joven y mi forma de expresarme era bastante inmadura. Aunque no he mejorado lo suficiente, ni nunca tendré el carisma y la soltura de mucha gente que escribe aquí. Yo sé que no valgo para esto, pero al leer los reviews y ver que todavía seguís esperando, he decidido hacer un esfuerzo, y escribir un adelanto aunque sea. De verdad, muchas gracias a los que no han dado esta historia por perdida, gracias a vosotros he encontrado la fuerza necesaria para escribir, espero no defraudarles.

**Disclaimer**: esta claro que los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen y que esta historia no tiene ningún fin lucrativo.

**CAPÍTULO 9: ¡JEFE! ¡UNA DE REVUELTO DE GENTE Y DESASTRE COMPLETO!**

-Será mejor que te apures si no quieres quedarte hasta las tantas fregando platos.

Y ahí estaba ella, puesta de delantal y con la cara llena de hollín por el humo de los fogones. Sí, queridos lectores, Rin estaba en el mismo restaurante en el cual había sucedido el trágico incidente que deben recordar de anteriores capítulos (y si no lo recuerdan, les recomiendo que lo lean un poco por encima). En realidad Sesshomaru había prometido al dueño del local arreglar todos los gastos generados por Rin, y la manera de pagarlo era que ella trabajase durante un mes entero sin cobrar sueldo alguno. Rin pensó que era la chica con peor suerte del mundo.

Observó una vez más la montaña de platos que se amontonaba en el fregadero y suspiró abatida mientras intentaba no echarse a llorar. De repente, un ruido estrepitoso alarmó a todos los trabajadores. Al girarse, vio una bandeja tirada en el suelo, con un montón de comida esparcida y a un doloroso camarero sujetándose la pierna.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Midoriko, la encargada del restaurante, entró apresuradamente por la puerta corrediza y adivinó lo que había ocurrido. Se apresuró a levantar al pobre camarero con ayuda de otro de sus empleados y miró en derredor buscando solución a su problema, ya que el bar estaba a rebosar de clientela y no podían permitirse el lujo de ir faltos de camareros.

-Oye tú, la chica morena de la coleta.

Rin ladeó la cabeza hacia ambos lados, pero a su alrededor no había nadie más excepto ella.

-¿Quién, yo?- preguntó un poco escéptica.

-Sí, ¿tienes experiencia en hostelería?

La joven negó con la cabeza, pero no le sirvió de nada, porque Midoriko ya estaba sacando un traje de repuesto en el almacén. Le dio exactamente dos minutos para ataviarse con el atuendo y acostumbrarse a la bandeja, cosa que le resultó más difícil de lo que parecía a simple vista. Prácticamente la empujó hacia el enorme salón. Quiso no marearse, pero no pudo evitarlo al ver el enorme jolgorio y alboroto que en la sala reinaba. Los camareros iban y venían como si fueran unos auténticos posesos, pasaban por su lado casi que sin verla y recogían cantidades de platos que a ella le parecían inhumanos. Tras unos momentos de vacilación se dirigió hacia una mesa donde la llamaban con la mano. Era una mujer mayor, ataviada con un vestido estrambótico, unas gafas de montura demasiado vistosas y una mano demasiado cargada de anillos, los cuales tenían unos pedruscos enormes incrustados. Enfrente, sentado en una especie de trono, había un enorme gato persa de color gris que se relamía las patas. ¿Gatos? ¿Desde cuando dejan entrar gatos a los restaurantes? Rin pensó que debía ser una especie de cliente vip.

-Desea algo señora- habló lo más formal que pudo, dadas las circunstancias.

-Quiero el plato más caro de la casa, el vino más caro de la casa y el postre más caro de la casa- el tono utilizado por la vieja era bastante condescendiente, pero Rin intentó ignorarlo-. Y para Misifú tráele el pescado más caro y el caviar más caro. ¡Ah! Dile a Midoriko que le de su paté especial de la casa, ese que compra especialmente para Misifú.

Supuso que Misifú era el gato, y también dedujo que evidentemente la mujer debía ser una especie de clienta muuuuuuuuuuuy rica. No quiso replicar y se dirigió hacia la cocina, pera durante el trayecto, un hombre vestido de traje y con el pelo demasiado engominado la obligó a detenerse.

-Perdone señorita, pero yo he pedido un solomillo de carne, no un entrecot. Existe una sutil diferencia, ¿sabe? El solomillo de la casa tiene copos de almendras que le dan un sabor y aroma característicos.

-Disculpe señor, enseguida se lo arreglo.

El hombre se giró para seguir la conversación con los otros comensales. Tenía toda la pinta de ser una cena de empresa. Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en ir a la cocina con todo lo que le habían mandado, un hombre joven la llamó. Su compañera se había ido un momento a empolvarse la nariz.

-Oiga, necesito un favor- el joven sacó un reluciente anillo de compromiso delante de su cara-. Voy a pedirle a mi novia que se case conmigo, me gustaría que pusiera este anillo dentro del soufflé de vainilla que he pedido, para que lo descubra, y poder hacerle la gran pregunta.

Ella sencillamente asintió. Recapituló todo lo que le habían pedido e intentó ordenar sus ideas, pero antes de que pudiera, un matrimonio con hijos la paró en seco.

-Camarera, por favor, los chiquillos están insoportables- cosa que era cierta, el niño estaba tirando de las coletas de su hermana, mientras la niña lloraba y se tragaba los mocos-. Traiga un pastel de chocolate, pero avise al maitre y dígale que no se le ocurra poner ni una sola almendra, Kyouya es alérgico, de hecho el médico ha dicho que controlemos mucho todas las comidas que hace al día.

Al final, después de todos los recados, consiguió llegar hasta la cocina y mandar al cocinero los pedidos. Tardaron menos tiempo del esperado en prepararlo todo. Luego fue a las respectivas mesas y dejó los consiguientes platos. Rin estaba muy satisfecha por el trabajo, suspiró largamente y se dio media vuelta para ponerse delante de la puerta y observar si algún cliente necesitaba alguna cosa más. Pero antes de que cantase victoria, oyó una fuerte exclamación:

-¿¡Pero qué es esto? ¿Es una broma pesada?- el hombre trajeado se levantaba de la mesa mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta los restos de comida-. He pedido un solomillo de carne, uno bien sazonado, ¿y qué me encuentro? Una birria con sabor dulzón… ¡Si hasta parece pastel de chocolate!

-¡Agh! ¿Qué es esto? ¡Sabe como a mil demonios!– la novia del hombre joven imitó al empresario-. ¿Por qué me has pedido esto Sasuke? ¡No tiene gracia! ¡Dijiste que me gustaría! ¡Dijiste que era una sorpresa!

Sasuke miraba a Rin buscando una respuesta, pero ella estaba demasiado consternada para decir nada, y antes de que pudiera atar cabos, un gritito de espanto llenó la sala.

-¡Misifú! ¿Qué le pasa a mi Misifú?

La vieja ricachona se tapaba la boca con las manos mientras sollozaba al ver a su Misifú tosiendo desesperadamente por escupir algo que le obstruía el esófago. Entonces Rin supo todo lo que había pasado. Lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a la pareja de enamorados y quitarle el plato a la joven.

-Lo siento mucho, esto era para el gato.

Estaba tan nerviosa que lo dijo sin pensar en las consecuencias. De hecho, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho cuando la mujer empezó a vomitar.

-¿Me has dado comida para gatos? ¡Te odio Sasuke!

Corrió a toda prisa hacia la salida, intentando contener la angustia. Su novio la siguió, no sin antes decirle a Rin con sarcasmo:

-Muchas gracias.

-¡Misifú! ¡Ayuden a mi Misifú!

-¡Quiero la hoja de reclamaciones! ¡Necesito una hoja de reclamaciones para quejarme sobre el solomillo!

Rin optó por lo prioritario, que era salvar al pobre gato de morir asfixiado, pero cuando iba a acudir al rescate del felino, escuchó otro grito de alarma:

-¡Socorro! ¡Llamen a la ambulancia! ¡Mi hijo se muere!

La clientela entera se volcó aterrada sobre el matrimonio con hijos. El padre mantenía a su hijo erguido, pero éste se había desmayado y tenía la cara tan hinchada que parecía un globo apunto de estallar. Alguien gritó que era médico y se dirigió raudo en su ayuda.

-¿Dónde está el dueño? ¡Quiero hablar con el dueño! ¡O con el encargado!

-¡Misifú! Por favor, Misifú se muere.

Fue entonces cuando Rin reaccionó y corrió hacia la señora mayor. Cogió al gato por la panza y comenzó a presionar sobre ella. El enorme persa gris empezó a maullar, pero seguía sin escupir el objeto. Se le ocurrió (no sabemos por qué razones) estirar la cola del gato hasta no ceder más, y el anillo salió disparado de su boca a presión. Se estrelló contra el ojo derecho del empresario que todavía se estaba quejando. El impacto fue tal, que el hombre se desplomó encima de la mesa, haciendo de catapulta para el pastel de chocolate, que cayó desgraciadamente, en la cabeza de Midoriko, que había salido al escuchar todo el revuelo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Así qué te van hacer fregar platos durante un año entero?

El señor Sesshomaru había ido expresamente a recogerla. Ella ni siquiera le contestó, ni rechistó, ni se quejó al ver el culpable de todas sus pesadillas regodearse en su desgracia.

-No se puede ser más tonta.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Y bien? Me prometiste que me devolverías mi diario- cuestionó desafiante.

Iba caminando delante de Rin, pero no se giró para verla, solo la observó de reojo. Le lanzó el cuaderno por encima del hombro. Rin lo atrapó al vuelo.

-¿Y ya está? ¿Me lo devuelves así, sin más?

No paró para contestarle. De hecho, ni siquiera le contestó. Siguió caminando, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¡Ah, claro! ¿Esperas que me lo trague otra vez, no? Seguro que en el diario pone tonta. ¿Pero sabes qué? Esta vez no voy a picar.

Justo en ese momento pasaban por un puente, y Rin tuvo la genialidad de tirar el diario por la barandilla. Sesshomaru ni se inmutó, pero no pudo evitar hacer amago de una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Es una lástima- pronunció solemne-, porque ese SÍ era el diario de verdad.

Ella se detuvo horrorizada. Tenía que ser mentira, no podía ser cierto.

-Me tomas el pelo, como siempre.

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero no quiero imaginar que haría tu hermana si por casualidad encontrase ese diario, y leyera lo mismo que yo.

Rin se asomó preocupada por el puente. Se escuchaban las aguas turbias del cauce de un río, seguramente desembocaba en la costa.

¿Qué probabilidades había de que el diario cayera en manos de Kagome?

_**Continuará…**_

**N/A**: ha sido cortito, pero más vale poco que nada y más vale tarde que nunca. Ya saben, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. En realidad solo ha sido un adelanto, espero poder retomar la historia con más entusiasmo si ustedes todavía siguen ahí. Gracias a todos los que no os habéis olvidado de mí, gracias por el cariño y los ánimos a pesar de todo, y ya no sé que más agradeceros, porque no hay palabras suficientes para expresar mi gratitud.

Siempre vuestra

R.R


End file.
